Snow White and the Dragon Slayer
by Natissa123
Summary: After an interesting mission Lucy hasn't been the same. When one night Natsu went to go check on her something terrible had happened and Natsu must work up the courage to save his beloved Lucy. Rated T for slight language. :P
1. Chapter 1 The Start of it All

****Here is just a little story I thought of while writing another Fairy Tail Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy the story!*****

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

"That was one awesome mission huh luce?" I asked her as we sat at a table in the guild hall.

"Mhmm." She said twirling her empty Glass on its rim while watching it. She had been a bit different since our latest mission. But no matter how many times me, Erza, Gray or Happy asked her she said nothing was wrong. Erza and Gray had already gone home and most of the other guild members had also left since it was pretty late. Lucy stood up leaving her cup behind and started walking towards the door.

"Hey Luce where ya headed?!" I said jumping out of my seat about to follow her.

"Home." She said and continued walking out the guild doors. I stopped in complete surprise, it wasn't like her to not say goodnight or see ya tomorrow. Something had to be wrong…

"Goodnight Mira!" I yelled back at her and ran out the door unable to hear if she responded to me or not. I looked down the street where Lucy usually walks to go back to her place but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I decided to give up for the night and just walk home. Happy was already there since he was tuckered out from the mission we went on. The thief's that we arrested tried to shish-cabob the poor blue cat. I walked home alone in the dark thinking about my poor team mate Lucy. I wonder if she was alright?

I walked through the door of me and Happy's house and it was pretty dark. Happy was sleeping on his little cat bed and I crawled over to mine not bothering to take my clothes off. I sat in the bed for a couple of hours not able to fall asleep, lucy was constantly on my mind. Maybe I should go see if she's doing okay?

"Psst, Happy." I whispered to the sleeping blue cat.

"Aye…" He said whispering sleeply back.

"Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore."

"Do you want to go visit Lucy with me. I have a bad feeling in my tummy." I told him he turned over and looked at me.

"Aye." He said getting up and rubbing his eyes. We both walked out the door and to Lucy's apart. The closer and closer we got to it the more my stomach felt upset like something wasn't right. We stopped in front of her apartment and saw that there was a light on. Maybe she is up writing late again?

"Happy can you fly up there and see if she's awake." I asked happy as he flew up to take a look through her window. The cat's little eyes got super wide as panic enveloped his face.

"NATSSU! Here house is on fire!" He yelled as he tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I watched him struggle trying to get it open. "Happy fly me up there!" He picked up onto my collar and flew me back up. I looked through the window and saw that fire had engulfed most of her furniture. I saw lucy lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling not moving and barely breathing. I tried myself to open the window but it was glued shut. I raised my fist and punched the glass out shattering it everywhere! Happy and I flew into her apartment trying to avoid the flames.

"Happy go get help!" I yelled

"Who should I get?!" He said back

"Erza? Gray? Mira? ANYONE! Just go!" I said back to him trying to make my way to Lucy. Happy flew off as I knelt over to Lucy. She was completely ice cold even with the flames dancing so close to her skin. Her eyes were wide open but completely blank and she breathed slowly at the same pace every time. I had to put the fire out but I couldn't think how, until it hit me.

"Duh I'm a dragon slayer." I said as I started swallowing the flames bit by bit. They tasted wretched, like someone had tainted the flames. I picked up Lucy's head and cradled her in my arms trying to warm thin her skin a bit. "Luce can you here me? Please wake up? Its me Natsu…" I said as I looked at her in the face. Yet I received no response from here. Where was Happy with help? Was Lucy going to die?

NO she couldn't die I wouldn't let her. "Lucy please listen to me, Help is on the way don't worry we'll save you!" I said pulling her closer to my chest. "Luce…." I whispered in her ear as tears streamed down my cheek. How could I let this happen to her, how did this happen to her.

I heard Erza, Gray and Happy open the door to Lucy's apartment door. I looked at them with my tearful eyes unable to say a word to them. Happy explained to them what was going on and they walked over to see her.

"I don't think there is anything we can do it's almost like she is in a comma." Erza said checking her pulse again.

"It seems that way…. Her place is a mess to." Gray said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"It isn't good enough." I said still kneeling by her side watching her breath and stare into nothingness. Erza looked up at me with confusion. "It isn't good enough." I said a bit louder.

"Natsu, there isn't anything we can do then take her to the guild and see if Master can try and waken her." Erza said getting up.

"IT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" I yelled more tears fell as I threw my fist to the ground probably making the entire building wake up.

"Natsu give up. There isn't anything we can do." Gray said looking away.

"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" I yelled looking her straight in her face. She had to wake up, she just had to. I picked her head up and set it on my lap as I cried, lying my forehead on hers. "Lucy…" I said whispering again.

_I remembered back to when I was growing up with my father Igneel. He loved to tell me all kinds of stories. He had once told me a story or a girl who was put under a spell that she was put to sleep for a really long time. And a prince came and kissed her and she woke up. I remembered her name was snow white._

I looked at Lucy's cold, blank face as I held her hand. Was the reason I cared so much for Lucy because I liked her? Was Mira right when she said that I did? I had never kissed a girl before, but I would do anything to save Lucy. I wiped the tears from my eyes looking at her one last time before I closed my eyes and kissed her on the lips. I could feel Gray, Erza and Happy's eyes glued on me and Lucy kissing.

As I kissed Lucy I felt the heat and warmth return to her face, her heart beat became faster and her hand tightened around mine. I released the kiss as I looked at her face, her eyes dead set on mine.

"You're awake." I whispered to her.

"Natsu, thank you for saving me." She said giving me a big smile as her cheeks started to blush. She sat up and I gave her a hug as she hugged me back.

"I… I love you Lucy." I said into her ear so only she could hear.

"I love you to Natsu." She said as she burred her head into my scarf. I felt her blonde hair, it was soft and smelled like vanilla. I was so glad I had my Lucy back.

* * *

****Aww CUTE! :D*****


	2. Chapter 2

****Since this was getting kind of popular and people really wanted more I decided to add another chapter! It was originally going to be a one-shot but it felt unfinished. So here it is another chapter! :D Thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing too! I really appreciate all the feedback! Enjoy!*****

* * *

"You said he was to stupid to figure out how to wake her!" The dark Master said to the boy kneeling before him.

"I thought it wouldn't be that simple! I'm sorry!" He begged

"There is no excuses for your stupidity!" The dark master said as he kicked the man in the stomach. He flew agains the wall and moaned from the pain. He crawled back to the dark master's feet and bowed at his head.

"He took the fire bait didn't he?" The master said sitting back in his throne of death.

The man looked up at him and just smiled at his master.

"Good. Very good. It should activate later this afternoon in fact." The Dark master said. "Maybe you aren't worthless after all."

* * *

Lucy's POV:

After I had waken up Natsu wouldn't let me out of his site for the night. Gray was pissed that we had woken him up so he left and Erza was just glad that everything was okay.

"Keep an eye on her just in case Natsu." Erza said as she left grabbing Happy on her way out. As they left he picked me up and set me on my bed which was surprisingly un touched by the previous fire Natsu had told me about. He kneeled at the end of my bed and laid his head down to face me as he yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked him running my hair through his pink hair.

"Yea, kinda." He said closing his eyes and smiling as I continued to run my hands through.

"You should go home and get some sleep then I should be fine now." I said he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Luce. I will not leave you after what just happened." He said giving me a look of seriousness.

"Alright I'm sorry." I said as he then held my hand. He laid his head back down and I could tell he started snoring. I let go of his hand real quick and got up to go to my closet. I grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over him so at least he would be a little warm. I got back into my bed and looked at him sleeping.

_Was this a good idea? To confess our feelings to each other, to end up together? I loved him after all but he was also my best friend. I dozed off finally able to sleep in peace, with Natsu by my side._

* * *

We walked down the street together, hand in hand. Smiling at each other, we were happy. People watched in shock, some even told Natsu, good job, or it's about time. We just laughed and continued on our way to our guild. Natsu opened the doors to the guild as we stepped inside everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. We got used to the stares, smiled at everyone and sat at the bar. Cana drinking a barrel of booze again, stopped and spit what was in her mouth all over Levy's team as we walked by.

Mira froze as we sat at the bar, she got a huge smile on her face as she looked over at me.

The silence was broken by laughter, cheering and talking. "I had heard rumors! But right before my eyes!" Mira said as she squealed in glee. Natsu looked at me with confusion, I guess he didn't really understand what she meant. "Drinks on the house!" She yelled and everyone cheered again. We all laughed, drank and sang for hours together.

Gajeel must of drunken a bit to much because he was now singing on top of a table top while Gray taking off his pants and shirt joined him. Erza sat on a table just watching everyone be merry and Natsu and I stayed at the bar watching everyone. Natsu had gotten up with a drink in his hand determined to go fight Gray when he dropped his cup on the ground. Everyone stopped singing and looked over at him. I turned to find a look of horror on his face.

One of his hands cupped his jacket where his heart was and the other one clutching to the wall next to him. Sweat was all over his face as he started breathing more heavily.

"Natsu are you okay?" I said getting off my chair and standing next to him. "Natsu talk to me?!" I screamed at him. He took his hand off the wall and fell to his knees, he looked at his hand and tried to have flames cover it but only little sparks came around but no fire. The atmosphere in the guild got tense and no one dared move or say anything. A quake in the air erupted around Natsu and at the same time he screamed bloody murder.

"Natsu! NATSU! What's wrong!? You'll be okay! Hang in there!" I said as I put my arms around him not letting go. Tears started streaming down my cheek I was so scared I didn't know what to do other than to just hold on to him and hope that the pain will pass for him. He let out another blood curtling scream and Erza ran over trying to pull me off of him.

"NO! I wont let go! I… I can't!" I yelled as she finally pulled me off and looked at him straight in the eye. He looked at her intensely like he was going to kill her. I sat on the ground and Levy came over to me and helped me stand. Another surge of energy waved through the air like before as he screamed. Erza looked at him and he nodded like he was telling her to do something. At that moment Erza lifted her fist and knocked him completely out with one blow.

* * *

****I hope Natsu is okay! First Lucy and now Natsu! Who ever this Dark Master is really doesn't like them huh? Another chapter will be written soon! Hope you all enjoyed! :D*****


	3. Chapter 3

I sat against the hallway wall waiting for someone to tell me what was going on. How did this even happen? I tried to remember back the other day when Natsu had saved me. He had told me that I was lying on the floor while flames engulfed my apartment. My land lady was completely pissed about that but Natsu had said he would repay everything in his own pocket, which was really nice.

Come to think about it I didn't even remember coming back from our mission that day. Erza, Wendy and the Master came out of the infirmary.

"My dear let me talk with you in my office real quick." The master said walking towards his office as Erza and Wendy went to the Guild Hall. He sat on top of his desk as I sat in a chair right in front of it.

It was silent for a few minutes until the Master finally let out a sigh and began talking. "Lucy, I am sorry to say but we don't know the exact cause of Natsu's condition. Let alone what it's going to do. Wendy has lessened the pain for him a bit but what ever is going on inside him is still at work. I will have to have a talk with Porlyusica tomorrow to see what she can do. For now though you can stay by his side he is stable, for now." Master said

"Thank you Master." I said not letting tears come to my eyes just staring at my feet.

"It will be alright young one. Now go see him." He said as he walked over to the door to let me out. I walked out and towards the infirmary. Before opening the door I took a deep breath to clear my head, I turned the door knob and walked into the room. Natsu was lying in a bed sleeping, his face was covered in sweat and a wet towel was on his forehead. There was a chair next to his bed and I went over and sat on it watching him sleep. The sunlight from the window shined on his face as he slept.

_How could I let this happen to him. I laid my head in my hands, on the bed and cried, I couldn't watch Natsu suffer anymore like he did. And yet here he was suffering because he was trying to protect me. I laid there thinking about him and any possible explanation that would bring him so much pain._

I thought back to the mission we went on, about the crooks we caught the other day. They were wanted for burglary and attempt at murder, but the weird thing is I couldn't remember finishing the mission. They didn't even use magic to try to fight us to escape, they just let us capture them, without putting up a good fight. After Natsu tied them up I couldn't remember what we did next, until I woke up in Natsu's arms a few hours later. My house completely burned in every nook and cranny.

I stood up and walked out to the guild hall where everyone was sitting being silent as ever. No one dared to talk, or even fight for that matter. I saw the master sitting on the bar table again rubbing his chin while drinking.

"Master." I said running up to him and standing by his side. "I think I might know what happened to Natsu!" Everyone stopped to look at me like I was crazy and the master opened one eye to look at me.

"Oh? Well speak up!" He said taking another drink.

"Well, I don't particularly know the specifics. And actually there is a problem because I can't remember." I said babbling on and the master just looked at me confused.

"You see after me and Natsu finished our mission the other day while he was tying up the bad guys I was waiting for him to finish. And that's when I can't remember how I got home, well more or less I don't even remember anything happening till I woke up in my charred apartment building with Natsu, Erza and Gray." I said rubbing my neck embarrassed to say that.

"That is quite interesting indeed." He said rubbing his beard. "Are you suggesting that we look into your memories to see if we can unlock what happened?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! I might of picked up something, anything to save Natsu! Please master you must help us!" I begged.

"Wendy, Erza, Grey, Gajeel and Elfman I need your help come with me. You to Lucy." he said hopping off the bar and walking down the hallway. We all followed and he went into another infirmary room.

"Erza go stick these in Natsu's ears until were finished and come back here when your finished." He gave her these white cotton bolls and came back a few seconds later with out them. Master instructed grey to move the bed to the middle of the room and stood on a stool in the corner.

"Are you sure you want to go through this Lucy, you will feel pain and you may suffer a bit in the process?" The mater said, I just looked at him and nodded. "Alright lay on the bed, Erza, Grey, Elfman, Gajeel you each grab onto a leg or an arm and do not let go until I instruct you to. Wendy you know what you need to do correct?" He asked and she nodded. I laid on the bed and all four members grabbed onto one of my limbs and Wendy onto my head.

"Forgive me Lucy-san" Wendy said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. At first I didn't feel anything then her cold hands on forehead. But next thing I know I feel this intense piercing pain in my head, like a major migraine. Pain started shooting out into each limb of my body and I struggled trying to get free but each person help tightly to me not letting me go. I bit my lip trying not to scream feeling blood trickle down the side of my mouth. Another more stronger wave of pain shot through out my entire body and I couldn't help but let out a blood curtailing scream. After a few minutes another even more intense wave came through making me scream and struggle to get free. I couldn't believe the pain that was being caused from such a simple task.

The next thing I know my body froze as I looked up at the white ceiling. I felt like I was looking into my soul and I didn't dare blink. I felt my body disappear and felt myself looking at a memory. Natsu was tying up the three guys we caught on our mission.

* * *

_"That was too easy huh Luce? You barely did anything huh?" Natsu said tying an breakable dragon slayer knot._

_"Ya! I couldn't believe how easy that was, they barely put up a fight." I said. I went up and got a bit closer to them as by standards came to see what the commotion was about. I felt a hand on my ankle and I looked down at one of the guys staring up at me. His dark green eyes looking straight up at mine with an evil grin across his face. Next thing I know I feel like my soul escaping out as I breathed out. I didn't feel the same, I wasn't in control of my own body or thoughts. They guy who had grabbed onto my ankle passed out and the other guys just started to smile as Natsu grabbed onto them and dragged them to the police station._

_"Luce are you okay?" He asked as he started walking and I didn't._

_"Yea, I am totally fine." I said clenching my fist and walking right behind him. I had been possessed by the murder. The memory shifted to my apartment, I was standing in the middle of it taking out a small bottle snake poison. I grabbed a box of matches off my desk and doused the snake poison on top of them letting them soak in it for a few minutes I started lighting each one on by one and throwing them all over the apartment. I took out another bottle from my pocket which was a sleeping potion and drank it. I felt the soul of the man who had possessed me leave my body before the potion set in._

_His ghost figure stood right in front of me as I regained my sense of self._

_"What did you do to me?" I asked him clenching to my stomach._

_"I am bringing down the best team in Fairy Tail may you burn and die in hell." He said as he floated out the window making sure it was sealed tight._

_"You will never get away with…." I said as I collapsed on the floor looking straight up at the ceiling. I took short gasps of air feeling like they were my last._

_"Natsu…." I gasped as I lost consciousness. Moments passed as I heard the crackling of the flames in my head. I thought about how I was going to die there either by this potion or by the poisoned flames. The next thing I remember hearing was Natsu screaming my name, He started eating the fire and screaming at Erza and Grey to help him wake me up. I remember feeling his warm soft lips on mine and waking up to his wonderful face looking down at mine._

* * *

I came back to reality, as I gasped for air and screamed as my another string of pain rushed through my body. I started coughing and chocking on the air and the Master told Wendy to stop and for everyone to let go of me. I grabbed my throat and turned off the side of the bed onto the floor. I sat up grabbing onto the side of the bed regaining my voice.

"Poison…. The bastard poisoned it." I said as I laid my head on the edge of the bed and shut my eyes. I was tired but I wouldn't let myself fall unconscious yet not until we found a cure.

* * *

****WHOA! Snake Poisoned fire?! Who are these guys and how are they connected to this dark Master and why are they trying to take down the strongest team in Fairy Tail? Does that mean Erza and Grey are in trouble too?! O.o HOLY CRAP TAIL SPIN! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! New one coming soon! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think is going to happen or what you think of the story! Thanks again!****


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the corner of Natsu's hospital room as the Master and Porlyusica stood over him conducting different experiments. Erza, Grey and Wendy all stood on the other side of the room.

"How could I have been so weak, how did I let this happen to him." I mumbled to myself and I guess Erza heard because she looked down at me.

"It isn't your fault Lucy. It could of happened to anyone, no one expected them to be possessors." Erza said walking over to me and sitting on the floor with me. A couple tears ran down my face but I whipped them off before anyone could notice.

"There." Porlyusica said as she walked to the door of the room. "You're lucky you knew what kind of poison it was my girl, another day and he would have been dead. Thankfully with his dragon slayer metabolism he was able to stay alive longer than most would have. He should wake soon." Porlyusica said walking out of the guild without letting anyone say thank you. I stood up overjoyed from the good news but on the other side I still felt uneasy.

I walked over to Natsu and watched him sleep soundly like he wasn't in anymore pain. I was thankful for this I would have my Natsu back. Everyone walked out of the room leaving me with the sleeping, pink haired dragon slayer.

"Did you hear that Natsu? Your going to be completely fine. I knew you were, no one could ever take you down without a fight." I said to him, but I got no response. I kissed his cheek as I walked out of the room leaving him to sleep. No one had gone on a job in a the last few days all worried about the people who were after Natsu and me. I sat at the bar while Mira served me some water and some food. She had noticed that I wasn't eating and she insisted that I eat. She was so sweet and I was grateful that she was caring about my well being.

"so tell me. It was snake poison that you found out?" Mira asked as she leaned against the wall next to wear I sat, as she cleaned a glass.

"Ya and in the fire as well. Only someone truly evil could think that one up." I said taking small bites of the food in front of me.

"How truly awful. Did the guy actually talk to you?" She asked.

"Kind of, he said he was taking down the strongest team in fairy tail and that I could burn in hell." I said now playing my food with a lost appetite.

"Taking down the strongest team?" Mira said with confusion.

"Ya that was his exact words" I said looking at her with horror on her face. I didn't realize what I had said until a few minutes later.

"Where are Grey and Erza?!" I asked getting up off my seat.

"they said they were going into town today…." Mira said as she set her glass down.

"Find everyone you can and send a search party out for them. I know they can take care of themselves in a fight but I'm afraid we are dealing with knowledgeable wizards. Have happy and Reedus stay with Natsu just in case." I said, as Mira ran out of the bar to gather everyone they knew.

I ran all through Magnolia calling out Erza and Grey's name, they had to be somewhere in this town.

_"Lucy can you hear me?" Warren said he must have been using his telekinesis._

_"What's up Warren?" I said in my head as I continued running to find Erza and Grey._

_"Grey just came through the doors of the guild." He said_

_"well that's a relief has he seen Erza?" I asked._

_"No they were separated in the town so we are continuing the search for her." He said_

_"Alright I'll keep looking." I said. _

I didn't get a response from him. I ran to the one place I hadn't checked yet. The river where she used to go by herself when she was little. When I arrived there I felt an evil presence in the air and immediately I knew something was wrong. I reached the edge of the hill and saw Erza floating in a dark ball in the air. She wasn't moving or struggling. I looked over at the person responsible and a man in his late twenties in completely dark clothing had one of his hands up towards the circle.

"ERZA!" I yelled, the man looked over at me and an evil smile crossed his face and he disappeared into thin air. The ball disappeared and Erza dropped to the ground with multiple cuts and bruises. I ran over to her and thankfully she was still breathing. I had to get her back to the guild as soon as possible so I threw one of her arms over my shoulder and proceeded to try and carry her. Her feet dragged along the ground and her armor was ten times heavier then it should be but I couldn't let that stop me.

After walking 10 or so minutes I finally reached the guild and pushed open the doors everyone looked at me shocked that Erza was unconscious. I walked down a few steps and Elfman and grey helped get Erza off my back and to the infirmary. I slumped down on the closest seat and tried to catch my breath as Mira instructed Wendy to the infirmary to help Erza.

"What happened Lucy?" Levy came over and asked.

"I don't exactly know, I went over to the River where I knew Erza liked to go and when I got there this really evil guy had her in like a dark evil circle lock. Almost like Juvia's water lock? And when I called out to her the man disappeared into thin air." I said rubbing my hands through my head. This was getting way to complicated.

"This is getting out of hand. First you, then Natsu and now Erza! Not to mention Grey is still in jeopardy! The strongest team is getting targeted but for what reason?! And from who exactly, have no lead and no idea who could be doing this…" Levy said sitting down next to me completely stumped.

"Levy, I don't think there is anything we can do except wait now. At least until another one of those guys show up." I said as I looked down at my hands. They looked so beat up and soiled, a lot more different then what they used to be years ago.

"What's with the long faces guys?" Someone said. Everyone looked over to the hall way and Natsu was standing there with a white bandage wrapped around his head and a big grin across his face. I could feel tears come to my eyes but not sad ones, I felt so happy to see that he was alright and finally awake. He walked over to me as I got up and walked to him. We embraced each other like we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I whispered into his ear as I dug my face into his scarf.

"I'm so sorry I worried you. It won't happen again." He said kissing my forehead. After our embrace we sat next to Levy still holding onto each others side.

"So what did I miss?" Natsu said as he looked around. I bet he figured something had happened with everyone looking so down and depressed.

"It's a really long and complicated story." I said looking at him.

"Tell me." He said as he looked me in the eyes with such seriousness.

"Alright." I said as I started the story. I told him from the moment he went unconscious to now. About the painful memory retrieving I did and how Erza was hurt by some dark evil man. I told him about this Dark Master after the strongest team in Fairy Tail and how I got possessed by the man we had captured on your last mission. He showed no emotion when I told him everything, he didn't even blink.

"That's all of it." I said looking up at his cold dark looking face.

"This guy will regret ever thinking about messing with Fairy Tail. Once we find him I will severely hurt this guy till he's knocked into next week. He won't even know who he is anymore." Natsu said as he stood up and punched a pillar. I could tell he was suffering, he wanted to help he wanted to do something, but he didn't know what or how to help. He couldn't find the guy that was doing this and he didn't even know who he is.

Now we were all stuck playing the waiting game until the Dark Master made his move. It was like we were playing a game of chess and only he knew what to do and he was in complete control.

* * *

****Whoa! This Dark Master is just seriously being mysterious and... EVIL! Now Erza is in the infirmary, Natsu is finally awake (YAY! NALU!), and Grey has to watch his back since he is most likely the next target! O.o What do you think the next move of the Dark Master's will be?! I wonder what he's up to...? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I super duper appreciate all the feedback it gets me inspired to write lots and lots more! :D Thanks!******


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we sat and drank some water. He was trying to get that nasty medicine taste out of his mouth for the last few hours that Porlyusica had given him. It was around the evening now and the sun had gone behind the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain, a storm was coming that was for sure. Erza had been unconscious since I brought her back, her wounds were healing, thankfully.

"Has anyone seen happy around?" Natsu said looking around the guild hall for his blue little cat friend.

"I haven't seen him since Erza came in hours ago." Mira said from the bar. It was a little strange for happy not to be around Natsu. I wonder where he had went…

"maybe he went into town." Natsu said taking another sip of his drink, he cringed as the water washed away some of the taste in his mouth. "Disgusting medicine." He said.

"Natsu, I think I'm going to head home, I'm pretty worn out from today." I said. I hadn't slept all that well the other night and barely have eaten anything today. I was pretty tired from running around town looking for Erza and Grey today to.

"Let me walk you home at least." He said getting up.

"that's okay I should be fine on my own." I said smiling up at him.

"Luce." He said giving me a stern look. Ever since that night he had been pretty protective of me.

"Fine. You should keep your eye out for happy to. It's not like him to go off on his own for so long." I said as we said our goodnights to everyone and left the guild. As we walked back to my apartment the sky had started to turn darker and darker until thunder rolled through the sky. The streets started emptying as people packed up there shops and went inside.

"Luce, don't be alarmed but I think someone is following us." Natsu whispered into my ear as his grip around my waist tightened. It wasn't like him to avoid a fight, did something happen to him? "Don't look back." he said as I tried to get a glimpse of our follower.

We passed right by my apartment and continued on down the street. "What should we do?" I asked as I stole a glimpse of a dark figured women following us.

"This way." Natsu said spinning me slightly as we turned right onto a small walking bridge. My head started hurting a bit like a headache, but I knew it wasn't a headache, she was trying to pick my brain.

"Natsu, my head, she's trying to pick it." I said to him as we continued to walk a bit faster. I grabbed my head as it started pounding a bit. He looked down at me and I could tell in his eyes he was getting angry. We stopped walking a few feet from the edge of the bridge and he turned around leaving me behind him. The women stopped as she stood in the middle of the bridge, I could tell she left my head then.

The women was wearing a black winter jacket, blue jeans and black flat boots. Her long black wavy hair went down the front of her jacket and her eyes were a deep blue.

"What do you want?" Natsu yelled at her. She just stood there smiling at us. "What is your purpose here?" He yelled. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt as more thunder and lighting went across the sky.

"That's just a simple question, to bring our Dark Master Wishes to life!" She said cocking her head to the left a bit as she talked. It made her look completely demented and evil. Rain started drizzling down on us as we soon got soaked with in minutes.

"What is his wish? Who is this Dark Master of yours?" Natsu asked.

"Our Dark Masters wish is to bring down Fairy Tail to its knees and disintegrate every single one of its members. Our Dark Master is our god!" She said as she let out an evil laugh. I let go of him as he lunged forward towards her, his fist burning with flames.

When he was a few feet away from her he just completely disappeared into thin air. She looked at me and her smile grew bigger. Panic started rising through my chest and my eyes widened as I searched for Natsu but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Natsu?! NATSU!" I yelled as I couldn't see him. Anger started filling my mind as I started running towards her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! WHERE IS NATSU!" I yelled as I started throwing punches at her and she dodged every one. She stuck out her leg as I threw another punch, I lost my balance and she stuck out her hand towards my stomach. An evil power surge came from her hand and hit my stomach point blank. I flew back a few feet and landed on my back, the rain continued to fall and lighting lit the sky here and there.

"He's gone." She said as I got up. Pain shot up my left ankle as I tried to stand on it, I must of sprained it when she tripped me.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I said panting.

"He's no longer with us in this world." She said as another evil laugh roared from her along with thunder and lighting, what an evil bitch. I decided I wasn't going to win this fight with just my fists, maybe Natsu could of but I know I'm not strong enough to.

"Open gate of the lion! Leo!" I yelled as I swiped Loke's key through the air in front of me. Loke appeared right in front of me as he pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lucy. What's up?" He said standing in front of me.

"She made Natsu disappear to I don't know where. Her and her Dark Master are after our guild." I said as I pulled out my whip.

"Lucy your hurt, let me take care of her." He said as he got into a battle stance. "Regulus grant me strength." He said as his fist lit up and he charged towards the women. He went straight for her and she didn't move and inch. At impact he went straight through her like she was a hologram.

"What is going on?!" I said as I grabbed my left arm wincing in pain as I took pressure off my left foot again. Loke just looked at me and back at her.

"You will never be able to defeat me Lucy Heartfilia, I am untouchable!" She said as Loke took another swing at her head but it went straight through. The women turned to her side and grabbed Loke by the collar and swung him over her head and onto the ground again. How was this even possible?

"Lucy" Loke said to me as he got up analyzing the situation.

"Loke, I, don't know what to do…" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. A purple aura started engulfing the women, her power surged around her as it grew stronger and stronger.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu scream around me, but I couldn't pin point the exact location where it came from.

"Natsu?!" I screamed back, Loke looked at me and then above us in the sky as more lighting struck. The rain had gotten worse and worse as time passed.

"Lucy, I don't think this is reality…" Loke said as he stepped closer to me. "Something isn't right, I hadn't noticed it before but when you talked it sounded different. Like if you were in a close confined space, your voice should of carried through the buildings when you screamed but it didn't." He said as he looked at me with a look of confusion. The women came full charge right at Loke without warning she punched Loke full strength in his back. He wasn't even expecting it and screamed in pain.

"Sorry Lucy." He said as he disappeared in a shimmer of golden light.

"LOKE!" I screamed as I fell to me knees in front of her. It was true my scream didn't carry like if I was outside. "I must be stuck in an illusion or something!" I Said as I looked up at her. Her face was in complete horror as she looked up towards the sky. It started cracking bit by bit across the sky.

"NO! That idiot!" The women screamed.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed again as strong blast went through the sky and another crack started again.

"NATSU!" I screamed again. Finally the sky cracked and the world around me shattered.

* * *

****Holy smackaroons! Can you believe what just happened?! Sorry about the cliff hanger, Hehe ;) Natsu does seem a little different now doesn't he? And this women?! Holy CRAP she kind of sounds CrAzY! O.o I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my other chapters and favorited! I really appreciate it! It helps me keep writing! Thanks again!****

****New Chapter Coming Soon!****


	6. Chapter 6

At that moment I felt like I was falling, I was free falling through the sky with no troubles or worries. I looked up and the sky was exactly the same as the illusion, I inhaled and at the moment I felt a pair of hands grab me. The wind was knocked out of me on impact, I didn't realize I was falling so fast.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you okay! Lucy" Natsu screamed at me over and over again.

I coughed trying to catch my breath, "I'm find Natsu, I'm fine." I said as I looked around dark purple glass scattered the ground around Natsu and I and the dark women was no were to be found. "what happened?" I asked looking up at him as I looked at him from where we sat.

"When I went to charge the women she dodged my attack and locked you in an illusion ball way up high. You screamed my name a few times and then Loke's and then mine again. I tried to get her to tell me where her dark master was but she wouldn't tell me so I tried attacking her but she kept dodging my attacks. So I started jumping to reach your ball to try and rescue you. She tried to stop me a few times but when I finally broke the ball she screamed and disappeared." He said as he helped me off of the puddle I was sitting on. I tried to walk but my ankle was still a bit swollen from it being sprained.

"Lucy what happened?" Natsu asked as he looked at my ankle helping me stand.

"It was nothing. I tried to fight her in the illusion and I sprained my ankle and got a few cuts and bruises here and there. I didn't actually think it would come into reality though." I said as I tried to walk but I fell in pain.

"Let me carry you Lucy." Natsu said walking over to the few feet I had walked.

"No I can walk." I said as I got up and tried to walk over the bridge again but just fell again a few feet in front of me.

"Luce." He said running over to me. "Let me carry you, your in no condition to walk!"

"No I can walk Natsu I'm fine!" I said trying to get up one more time. I wasn't going to give into the pain, but my ankle gave in and I fell again.

"Lucy, stop this I'm going to carry you whether you want me to or not. You can't walk, you my need help, let me help you." He stood in front of me and knelt over so I could get on his back. I hesitated at first but wrapped my hands around his neck as he grabbed onto my legs. I dug my face into his warm muffler that Igneel had given him.

I felt tears come to my cheeks "How could I be so weak." I mumbled into his muffler.

Natsu stopped walking, thunder rolled over the sky "Lucy, don't ever say your weak again. You are not weak, got that. Your stronger than most of the guy's in our guild. You can take down anyone when you put your heart to it. So don't you ever say your weak because you aren't." He said with sternness.

"Natsu." I whispered as I looked up at his face, something was different about him. Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden? We passed by my apartment but Natsu kept walking, the rain kept falling steadily drenching us even more.

"Aren't you taking me home?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you back to the guild, you need medical attention, I know you wont admit it but I know your in a lot of pain right now." He said looking straight ahead not giving me a glance. I kept quite sticking my head on his shoulder as he picked up the pace a bit. My breathing got heavier and heavier and I could feel my mind slipping in and out of consciousness. Was I really that tired, or was it the pain Natsu said I was feeling?

More lighting and thunder struck the sky and Natsu and I reached the guild. He kicked the doors open slightly since he didn't have any hands to do so. I heard a few gasps and murmuring around the guild but I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Natsu what happened?" I heard the master say.

"Oh my god! Is Lucy alright?!" Levy gasped.

"Natsu?!" Lisanna said as well.

"where's Wendy, Lucy and I were attacked, she sprained her ankle and is in some pain." Natsu said as he started walking again. I heard someone else get up (probably Wendy), as we entered another room. He laid me down on a bed, I could here someone's breathing probably Erza's since she was still unconscious. Some people walked into the room and I could feel my ankle healing and the pain depleting.

"Thank you Wendy." Natsu said

"Of course! I hope Lucy-san gets better soon." She said and walked out of the room. I opened my eye just a little bit to see Natsu looking down at me and it seemed like no one else was in the room. He looked worried or stressed. He ran his fingers through his hair and started to walk off.

"Natsu. Can I … ask you something?" I said as He turned a bit around to look at me.

"Yea?" He said

"Why are you acting so different? Before you weren't so, stressed out or worried. What's going on?" I asked him as I pulled the covers over my chest feeling really sleepy. Natsu turned his head towards the door and I could tell he was smiling.

"Isn't it obvious Luce? I'm worried because your hurt. I'm stressed because I care about your safety. I'm different then before because now I have something I need to protect, to care about, someone to live for, and that's you Luce." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to give me a smile and I could tell he was blushing like a kid. "so rest up okay? I need you to get better." He ran off through the door shutting it behind him.

I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. _Something I need to protect, to care about, someone to live for_ _and that's you Luce… _Natsu's words rang through my head. Lighting flashed outside and rain hit the window fiercely.

"He does really care for you Lucy you do know that right?" Erza said turning her head to look at me from her bed.

"Erza, your awake?" I said completely shocked that she heard that conversation between me and Natsu.

"I have been for a few minutes. But that's not the point. Lucy, he worries about you a lot, he cares for you, you realize that right?" She said with more sternness.

"I know Erza. I just can't really understand it yet." I said looking over at her and then back to the ceiling. "I guess I'm thankful to know he does care for me like that."

"What happened to you and Natsu anyway?" She asked me.

"He was walking me home and we were attacked from one of the Dark Masters guild members. She trapped me in an illusion ball and thankfully Natsu was able to save me." I said feeling really weak telling her that he had to save me….again. "What about you Erza, when I found you, you were stuck in an illusion ball to huh? I thought those didn't work on you with your eye?" I asked.

"It didn't work on me, I realized right away that I was stuck in a floating illusion ball. But I couldn't touch the guy or put any damage on him. I couldn't move my body in the ball to try and break free either. All feeling of hope was gone until I heard you screaming out to me, I thank you for saving me Lucy." She said

"It was no trouble I'm glad I found you alive and well at least." I said I started drifting off, I didn't realize I was that tired. "Erza?"

"Hmm?"

"No matter what happens I'm so glad I joined this guild and was able to meet so many wonderful people, like Natsu…." I yawned. "You… and gray, even though he is a… stripping weirdo." Erza laughed a bit.

"Natsu told me as long as I put my heart into it I can defeat anyone. I think that is true with everyone in this guild. They put there heart and soul into every battle to save there Nakama." I said I yawned again and turned to my side away from Erza's bed. The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of her voice and the rain hitting the window drifting away.

* * *

****Well that was one lovey, sad, cute chapter! Not much backbone into this chapter, but just you wait! I feel the storm has just begun! Man but this Dark Master just keeps getting more and more mysterious! I wonder what will happen next?! O.o Aren't you all glad Erza is okay and Lucy too! AND YAY FOR NALU! SOOOO CUTE! Natsu is just adorable when he gets all prince charming on Lucy! CHEESSY! HEHE! Anyone hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! :D*****

****New Chapter Coming Soon!****


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of someone snoring. As I opened my eyes the bed next to mine, where Erza was sleeping, was now empty. The window showed the sun shining and blue skies reaching the horizon. I turned around to see Natsu completely passed out on a chair in the corner of the room. I couldn't help but smile, it made me happy to see him everyday, to know he cared for me so much. I sat up, stretching a bit and walked over to the window to look outside. The town was hopping as usual, people buying and trading. Kids playing in the street and some even showing off there magic. It seemed nice to watch people live there daily lives, it seemed like the didn't have a trouble in the world.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Natsu looking out the window with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him "I'm glad your well, and awake." He said, he leaned down and kissed me. Technically it was our first kiss, I wouldn't count the kiss that helped save me since I was unconscious. I could feel his cheeks getting warmer as he started holding me closer as we kissed. He was probably blushing, I know I was. He released me from the kiss and I looked into his eyes, we both smiled at each other and got kind of embarrassed.

I embraced him in a side hug and put my head against his chest as we both looked out the window, as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you Lucy." He said softly.

"I love you to, Natsu." I said back as I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't believe Natsu had just told me he loved me!

The door opened behind us and we both turned to see who it was. Mira was standing at the door and even though I could tell she wanted to smile she kept a stern look on her face.

"Natsu, there's a man here who would like to talk to you about something serious." Mira said as she left the room. I looked at Natsu his face looked confused, I wonder what it could be. I threw some shoes on and pulled my hair back and followed Natsu into the Guild hall where a man mid twenties was sitting on a bar stool.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel? The salamander?" The man asked

"I am. What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and standing stern in his place I stood a few feet behind him.

"You have a friend that's a blue cat right?" He asked again.

"Ya happy. I haven't seen him in a day… have you seen him?" Natsu said.

"I have… but I need to show you, well you aren't going to like what you see. But please follow me." He said as he walked out the door of the guild. Natsu followed I could tell he was kind of starting to freak out for the safety of his little blue friend. Me and a few other guild members followed behind Natsu through the town. After walking for a few minutes we reached the square of the town and there was a crowd of people gathered in one spot. Many people gasped as Natsu, I and some other guild members walked by and whispered to each other about who knows what.

"Please prepare yourself, for what I am about to show you, will probably cause you pain." The man said we pushed through the crowd and reached the seafood shop. On the ground there was the broken wooden sign for 'Seafood Galore' I was pretty confused on why he wanted to show Natsu that but when I looked up I was completely shocked.

Hanging where the sign used to be was a blue cat with a white belly and a green backpack on his back. I gasped as tears ran down my cheeks, he was hanging upside down tied from his tail on the sign post. He was severely wounded, beat up and bruised and on his white belly was a guild mark. It was an upside-down crescent moon with two triangles on the outer part (that almost looked like cat ears). There was a lighting bolt between both triangles and a four point star in between the two ends of the crescent moon. It was the mark of The Crescent Wolves.

I looked over at Natsu who was as still as a statue, his face showed complete horror. I looked over at Levy, Elfman, Reedus, Gray and Erza who had followed us and Erza knew exactly what I was thinking. She started directing Elfman, Reedus and Gray to move the crowd along and get bystanders out of the way. Erza and Levy tried to get Happy down while I tried to get Natsu to snap out of his daze. Everyone couldn't believe that this had happened to happy. Why would this dark guild target Happy in the first place?

"Natsu, you have to snap out of it. Happy needs you, please snap out of it." I said as I grabbed his hand and looked at his face. He just blankly stared right in front of me not even blinking. It felt like he was looking right through me.

"Happy." He murmured as I felt his hand grow warmer and warmer. I knew I had to let go and I'm glad I did because his fist turned into a fire ball and he slammed it into the wall next to us caving in a few bricks. Everyone stopped and looked at him while Levy held happy trying to be careful with him.

"Why Happy!? Why did they do this to him! Those bastards! They messed with my family and now they are going to hear from me!" He screamed tears streamed down his cheek as he fell to the ground completely sobbing and screaming.

I knelt down next to him trying to comfort him "Natsu it's okay, Happy with be fine, we need to get him back to the guild so we can treat his wounds. Please be strong I'm sorry this happened." I said to him. He looked at me straight in the eyes, they burned with sorrow and anger and he almost seemed like he was going out of control of his emotions.

"I'm going back to the guild with Happy so he can get medical attention!" Levy said as she ran back to the guild with Reedus and Elfman. Natsu continued to sob into his arms and wouldn't acknowledge me any more. I looked up at Gray and Erza who were now standing up in front of us.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled he looked up at her "pull yourself together, this is no time to cry, you need to be strong for Happy right now. He needs you so stand up and lets go back to the guild." She said commanding him.

He stood up and looked down at the ground as his hands started to become fire balls again. "Don't tell me what to do!" He said as he threw a punch at her. She stepped aside and dodged it. "You don't know what's best for me!" He kept throwing punches until finally she caught one of his punches with her hand and held it while he breathed heavily like he was out of breath.

"Are you finished now?" She said he just nodded. I watched on the ground amazed that Natsu lost control like that and almost tried to beat up Erza right there. Gray gave me a hand to help me up and Erza and Natsu just faced each other.

"I'm sorry….. I lost it…" He said as he started walking away from us towards the guild, with his hands in his pockets. I looked at Erza and Grey and we all walked back to the guild in silence. When we reached the guild Natsu went to go sit by Happy's side in the infirmary and Erza, Grey and I sat in the hall with the rest of the guild members.

"So it was The Crescent Wolves then huh?" Mira said from behind the bar.

"Its seems so, they must be the ones attacking our guild in the first place. They wouldn't just randomly attack happy for no reason. So they have to be the ones who attacked Me, Natsu and Erza." I said putting my head on the table.

"So what's our plan of action now? I mean we know who is attacking us so what should we do?" Grey asked.

"Grey-sama your clothes." Juvia said as she went and sat by him at one of the tables. He started freaking out trying to find something to cover himself up with.

"As of right now we should wait. We will not make any decisions until everyone is thinking clearly." the Master said as he walked into the room and sat on the stage.

"But Master!" Erza said as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"That is my final word. Give it a day or so and then we will discuss what we shall do. I know that many of you are filled with spite, anger and frustration for what just happened to happy and the everyone else last couple of days. But we should not act upon those harsh emotions, they will just tare us apart and bring hatred into our hearts." The Master said walking back down the hall way and into his office. After that everyone remained silent and laid around the guild for hours just trying to cope with there emotions.

No one could of predicted what had happened that morning, it was unforgivable what that Dark guild did. I just hoped that we were strong enough to be able to face them when the time came.

* * *

****OMG! Poor Happy! Can you believe that just happened! O.o At least they figured out which guild was attacking them but what's with the master not letting them go off and attack them?! BLAH! I hope happy is alright! And poor Natsu I couldn't even imagine what he was thinking and feeling when he saw Happy like that! Hope you all enjoyed reading the latest chapter... well.. it was a sad chapter... but you know what I mean! -_-. Thanks for reading!****

****New Chapter Coming Soon!****

(If you would like to see [a rough design of] what the Crescent Wolves Dark Guild Mark looks like you can follow this link below to go to my Deviant Art account to see it!)

annissa14 . deviantart . com


	8. Chapter 8

The man ran through the dark deserted hallway, running wanting to give good news to his lord. He stopped when he reached the entrance doors and the guards put up their swords.

"I have come back from my mission and request the presence of his lordship." The man exclaimed as the two guards stepped away and let him in. He walked down the long isle way towards the Lord's throne and knelt before him a few feet away.

"what do you have to report, Kunzi." The lord said.

"Dark Lord, the plan was successful." He said

"Perfect." The Dark Lord said but was cut off by the man.

"unfortunately though, they have no plan to come and attack, they stay as defense." The man said looking up at the dark Lord.

"WHAT?!" The Dark lord said as a purple aura exploded from his body and made the man fly into the back wall. The man got off from the wall and crawled back to the spot he was kneeling in front of the Dark Lord.

"I am sorry Lord, I did not anticipate their Master to hold them back." Kunzi said, The dark lord sat back in his throne completely frustrated. "What is your plan now Dark Lord…." He said

"So the old man is behind it then." The Dark Lord said rubbing chin in thought. The Dark lord at that moment started laughing evilly and Kunzi was very confused.

"Dark Lord?" Kunzi said

"Let them wait out their own deaths! They will come! Just you wait Kunzi soon the burden of this worlds magic will no longer be in existence! Fairy Tail will Perish by my own hands!" The Dark Lord yelled as he started furiously laughing. Kunzi just smiled and watched as his Dark Lord enjoyed his laughs.

"The end of fairy tail is near!" The dark lord yelled as he continued to laugh.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

It was quiet almost to quiet for the guild. After we had returned with Happy, Natsu wouldn't leave his side. In these past few days Natsu had spent more time in the infirmary then most people would in a month, but we were all just thankful Happy was alive. Everyone mostly just lazed around the guild, there spirits down, quietly talking to one another. No one had taken a job in the last few days or even left the city of Magnolia.

I laid my head down on the table where Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy and I were all sitting at. I couldn't help but think about Natsu and how much pain he must be going through seeing his best friend suffer. The master had left his office and was walking towards the door to the guild.

"I am going to the magic council in clover town." He announced to the guild, everyone perked up and looked at him. "Since Natsu on his last mission decided to destroy almost 3 houses and the marketplace the council wanted my presence at their hearing." he said glancing over at me knowing that I was half responsible for what happened, but failed to mention my name. "Also I will be asking the magic council about the current activity of Crescent Wolves Guild and put an end to their behavior. I expect that everyone behaves and does not go running off to try to take revenge or anything."

Everyone looked at each other like the Master was crazy just leaving us like that. "I will be back in three days, contact me if anything happens, Mira." The master said as he left the guild. When he left, the guild fell silent again and people went back to the their business.

"I can't believe the master would just trust us like that to leave?" I mentioned to Erza and everyone.

"He hopes that we will think before we act." Erza said looking over at Gray and back to everyone else. "And that they will put some clothes on too." She meant specifically for Gray. He looked down and freaked out for about a half a second, looking for his pants.

Another door flew open and I heard foot steps coming from the infirmary hallway. "I can't take this anymore! They have to pay!" Natsu said as steam rose from his head. You could feel the anger emanate from his body even from a far distance away.

"Natsu. The master told us to wait and be patient." Erza said standing up where she was sitting.

"I don't care, they have hurt my nakama to many times, I can't let that go anymore!" He said heading towards the door, but Erza stepped in his way to stop him.

"I will respect the Masters wish and will not let you disgrace it. I can't let you act upon your anger Natsu." Erza said putting up a sword towards him. "I will fight you if I have to." Natsu's fist started igniting and he was still as serious as ever ready to fight her.

"Natsu, stop this, this isn't right!" I said to him, I didn't know what else to do or what to say but I didn't want Erza and Natsu to fight.

At that moment the guild started shaking, glasses, plates and people started loosing their balance.

"What's going on?!" Levy yelled as she grabbed onto Gajeel who stood steady against a pillar.

"You are all truly weak, members of Fairy Tail." A dark voice rang out through the guild.

"Who's there?!" Erza yelled looking all around the guild for the source of the voice.

"You can't even protect your own, how pathetic!" The voice said again.

"What's pathetic is you not showing your face! Be a man!" Elfman said standing up clenching his fists. The ground shook more violently and stopped once mostly everyone standing lost their balance.

"You dare call me pathetic weaklings! You will all perish under my hand, this magic world will not be burden by those like you, Fairy Tail." The dark voice said, "Since you will not come and fight me, because of your poor old master's wish, I guess I will just have to make you!" the voice said again.

"What do you mean!" Erza said looking around more frantically desperate to find the source of the voice. The air got more tense and chill went up my spine. I could then feel my body become as light as a feather and I started floating in the air. I looked around and only me, Carla, Laki and Reedus were floating in the air and everyone else just stared at us. Soon enough a dark circle captured us and we were trapped in our own individual dark circles.

"If you ever want to see your precious members again you will come and fight me, Fairy Tail Scum, I dare you!" The dark voice said, followed by an evil laugh. In the middle of the guild the Crescent Wolves Guild symbol was marked on the ground and each ball started disappearing one after another. Natsu looked up at me taking his attention away Erza and he ran over to me and started banging on the ball.

"Lucy! LUCY! NO!" He screamed over and over as he slammed his fist against the ball.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I to hit my fist against the ball. But the ball and myself started slowly disappearing.

"I swear to you I will find you. I will save you, Lucy!" He screamed. The dark engulfed me, leaving no trace of light or my guild where I was just at. I was alone in a dark ball, not knowing where I was or where I was going.

* * *

****OH CRIMANY! What the heck is going on?! This Dark Lord is getting on my nerves! :P Poor Lucy getting once again separated from her love... NALU! teehee GO NATSU, SAVE LUCY! And what was with the Master leaving for that random council meeting... **_SUSPICIOUS_**! Anyway... as I rant on about this chapter :P ... Hope you all are enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing I appreciate you all taking the time, reading it, and telling me your feedback! :) Thanks again!*****

****New Chapter Coming Soon!****


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu's POV**:

I watched her disappear right before my eyes. I fell to my knees utterly shocked that Lucy was gone. Everyone ran amuck around the guild freaking out and panicking that we were just under attack.

"Someone call the master!" Someone said

"What will happen to us!?" Another person said

"Will they attack again!?"

"We're all going to die?!"

"This is so stupid" Cana said drinking some booze over at the bar.

"QUITE! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Erza screamed out and everyone sat down where they were just standing. They all faced Erza but I still didn't move an inch as I knelt on the ground near her.

"Everything will be fine. We'll just have to wait for the Masters notice from the council! Mira send him a urgent message about what just happened." Erza said as she started directing a few people to clean up the mess that was left behind from The dark Guild.

I looked to the ground next to me and noticed something out of the corner of my eye, A small brown pouch was laying on the ground next to me. I picked it up noticing it looked oddly familiar, it was Lucy's Keys. I started panicking a bit, How did they get here? Did they fall off when she was captured? She was completely defenseless, she did have a mean punch, but without her keys she didn't have the advantage with using magic. I looked closer and saw that she was missing one key though, Capricorn's key, did she have it with her? I prayed and hoped she did so she had at least the goat guy to protect her, my heart started pounding in rage and desperation to try to save her.

"That will take to long." I said under my breath. Erza stopped commanding people, turned and looked at me.

"Do you have a better idea?" Erza said a little baffled that I said something.

"Storm them, take back our friends and teach them a lesson for what they did to us." I said looking up at her from the ground.

"Natsu the master said…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't care. Right now our friends our missing, we have to find them, rescue them." I said standing up to look her in the eye.

"I don't care if I defy the master, I don't care if I have to go alone, I have to save them, I have to save Lucy." I said clenching my fist with her keys in it. I started walking towards the door, but I turned to face everyone looking at me. "Anyone is welcome to join me, but you're on your own if the master decides to punish us. They need to pay for what they did, we have to save everyone."

It was silent for a few minutes, "Ya, why not." Gray said standing up and walking over to me. "I'm always lookin for a good fight." He smiled at me and I just gave him a sly smile back.

"They took Carla, I can't just sit back and not try to rescue her." Wendy said joining me and Gray. Cana, Gajeel, pantherlily, Happy, Levy, Juvia and Romeo came and stood by me.

"We all want to save them." Romeo said as he stood by my side and looked up at me. I was surprised Macao didn't try to stop him from coming along.

"Thanks everyone." I said to them as I all looked at there reassuring smiles.

"Natsu, everyone, don't do this." Mira pleaded as we tried to leave.

"I'm sorry Mira but we have to save our friends." I said smiling back at her. I waved back at them as we all headed out the guild doors and towards the Crescent Wolves guild.

"So I have a plan. When we reach the Crescent Wolves guild, Gajeel, Pantherlilly and Levy will go through the top of the guild, me, happy and Romeo will storm the front and Gray, Juvia and Cana will storm the back and we will hit them with all we've got!" I said punching my hand getting all fired up as we walked through the town.

"Juvia loves the plan, since Juvia gets to be with Gray-Sama!" Juvia said as she went into her Gray Love state again.

"That's a really stupid plan Natsu." Levy said looking at me.

"WHY?!"

"Because they have our friends HOSTAGE." She said as she emphasized hostage.

"so? We'll storm them and take them back?" I said

"Don't you get it? they could manipulate us by putting our friends lives at risk?" Levy explained. But I still didn't understand why my barging in plan wasn't going to work. We finally made it to the Magnolia's city lines and we all stood there before crossing over the city limits.

"Natsu I have a question for you." Romeo asked

"Yea?"

"Do you even know where the Crescent Wolves guild is?"

I paused for a really long minute and bowed my head down towards the ground. "Well, no… actually I don't…." I said laughing and rubbing the back of my neck. I guess I forgot that little detail when I decided to leave. Everyone sighed and told me how much of an idiot I was. We stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out where exactly there guild was but none of us could remember where the exact location was.

"Since you all are stupid enough to defy the Master's wish, I might as well try and bring you all home safely or the master will have my head." We heard a voice behind us, I turned to see Erza standing in full armor and her scarlet hair dancing in the wind.

Everyone just looked at her and smiled, it was such a relief to see that Erza was coming with us to help out. "But my question is, why are you guys just standing around here? Shouldn't you be on your way to their guild right now?" She asked walking up to us.

"That's the problem… Natsu forgot to mention he doesn't know where the guild is." Cana said giving me an evil look. Erza just smiled and started walking ahead of us.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I came along now."

"Do you know where there guild is?!" Gray asked

"I heard some suspicious looking men the other day in one of the bars in town before I was attacked that day. They were talking about wanting to join Crescent Wolves and what town it was located in." She said.

Everyone just continued to follow her on the path away from Magnolia. "well what city is it in Erza?" Levy asked

"Its just southwest of Shirotsume Town in a valley called Fiamo Valley." She said looking up towards the blue sky. "When we reach Onibus well borrow a carriage and ride the rest of the way there since there isn't a train that goes that far."

Just the sound of the word carriage made my stomach do an upside down summersault. I grabbed my stomach in reaction to the word. "Natsu your such a wimp." Gray said

"What did you just say to me ice pervert?" I said to insult Gray I knew he was just trying to pick a fight.

"You wanna go flame brain?!" Gray said turning around to grab my collar.

"Enough! Both of you." Erza yelled turning around and separating us both. "If you want to come along behave or I'll punish you so bad that they'll have to send you both back to the guild in a mummified bandaged suit!" Her eyes were on fire and she looked like a top class demon wizard right then.

"Aye!" we both said grabbing each other by the side like we were best friends in the entire world.

As our journey continued we all became tired and worn out, it was taking longer than expected to make it to Onibus to find a carriage. But soon enough I know that we wound find everyone and save them all. I couldn't wait to have Lucy back by my side again, just the thought of her made my heart skip a beat and I probably started blushing a bit as well.

**(To Be Continued….)**

* * *

****Oh man! GO NATSU! For standing up to Erza and the Master to save everyone! But That was really nice of Erza to come along, and how stupid is Natsu to make a plan to save them and not even know where there going... O.o ha! Well Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thanks again for all your reviews for previous chapters! :D*****

****New Chapter Update Coming Soon!****


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy POV:**

I sat in the confined space of the dark ball trying to pass the time. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I was starting to get really bored. I couldn't see or hear what was going outside the ball so I basically felt alone. I knew Natsu and everyone from Fairy Tail would come and save us sooner or later! But then again the Master Forbid us to go and attack the guild without his consent and no one dared to defy the Master's words for fear of expulsion. I had to find a way out of hear, even if I was only trapped, maybe one of my spirits would be able to help me out! I reached down to my brown pouch where I kept my keys but realized that they weren't there.

I switched my position sitting on my knees and looked down at where my pouch should have been but of course it was gone.

"Aquarius is going to kill me for dropping her key again…" I said completely scared at what she was going to do to me this time. I started panicking wondering where my keys were and hoped they were somewhere safe. Then again if I tried to summon a spirit we would be both stuck in this ball and it would be completely cramped, so summoning a spirit wouldn't be such a good idea.

I then realized that I did have one key on my person I kept in my pocket, Capricorn! I hadn't made a contract with him yet so I hadn't put him on my key chain. Even so I still couldn't summon him in this small ball we would both be completely cramped.

All of a sudden the ball started moving and I started panicking on what was going on . Finally I could see out of the ball and what was going on! My ball cell was suspended in the air by a chain and so was everyone else's. I got closer to the edge of the ball and put my hands against it to support myself to get a closer look at what was going on. We were in a giant arena and people where battling right below us. Ice, Fire, Metal and dark ghost shot up from the ground but I couldn't see who it came from.

I was pretty positive that Natsu, Gray and Gajeel where down below though, had they really defied the masters words and came to rescue us?! I looked over to Carla's ball, she was still unconscious and it started fading around her.

"CARLA! CARLA!" I yelled slamming my fists against the ball trying to get her to wake up but my voice only bounced off the walls. The ball disappeared and she fell rapidly towards the ground. "Someone save her!" I screamed trying to get someone's attentions from below. Thankfully Happy had noticed, flew up and grabbed her in mid air and set her down in the stands around the arena. I looked over to Laki and Reedus who were also looking through there cells at the battle below. Both Laki and Reedus had fear written on there faces that there cell might be next to disappear. Yet we did have Happy to fly up and save us but his magic didn't last very long and who knows when the cells would disappear if they did.

Then Laki had a determined look on her face and it looked like she was hatching a plan. I saw her hands move and a few minutes later a piece of wood came flying up, max speed, at her ball and cracked it. She grabbed onto the chain that was holding her cell up and screamed. I guess she didn't think that much through yet on after she cracked it.

"Laki!" I screamed, but of course she didn't hear me. Pantherlily flew up and rescued her thankfully and set her over by Carla and Happy on the stands, he then returned to the battle bellow. I tried to think of a way to break out of this ball but nothing came to mind.

A huge wind gust came from the ground at me and Reedus and moved our cells back and forth a bit. Then it hit me, I stood up as best I could and started rocking back and forth making my ball do a back and forth motion. Reedus realized what I was doing and joined me. After a few moments our cells were violently swinging back and forth and we were so close to ramming into each other.

Three failed attempts later, our cells finally hit each other and cracked, raining down black glass down below on the battle field. Reedus thankfully grabbed onto the chain when the ball cracked but I had barely missed mine by a few feet.

"LUCY!" Reedus screamed as he tried to reach out to my hand, but we were far out of reach by that time. I was falling towards the ground very fast and I didn't have a plan at all. I screamed hoping that someone would hear me and be able to catch me or something!

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. I saw below that he had paused his battle with some weirdo to look up at me.

"Happy!" He yelled and he flew over to him grabbing his collar and flying into the air towards me. The Afro weirdo Natsu was fighting tried to shoot him down with some dark magic but he dodged every attack and caught me in mid air. The wind was knocked out of me at impact as I tried to cough and catch my breath.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you for saving me!" I said to them putting my arms around Natsu's kneck as he held me tight not letting go.

"Aye!" Happy said putting us down in the stands of the arena. Happy flew off into the air and went to retrieve Reedus who was still hanging by the chain.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Natsu asked as he looked me up and down to see if I was harmed at all.

"Natsu, I'm fine now that were together again." I said hugging him again, I didn't want to let him go ever again. He pulled away to kiss me, his lips were full of passion and longing, which got me to question how long I was gone for…

"DRAGON SLAYER! It's time to end this! I will destroy you!" The weirdo with the afro said, (_the one who was battling him before he saved me)._ He pulled away from the kiss and stepped in front of me.

"I'm all fired up now." he said charging right at him they both continued to battle it out. I looked across the battle field and saw that Erza, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Romeo and Levy were all fighting! Levy and Gajeel had teamed up against three dark wizards, Wendy and Romeo had also teamed up, Gray, Cana and Juvia battled it out with a ton of creepy looking wolves and Erza was battling it out with one guy. He could of been the guild master, but he didn't feel powerful enough to be the guild master.

I could feel the presence of someone behind me, a dark pulsating force just waiting to explode. A hand wrapped around my kneck and arms pinning my hands together behind me so I was stuck in a hold. I screamed completely scared on my attacker.

"Who the hell are you?!" I gasped out in panic as Natsu was witnessing what was going on but afro weirdo guy was trying to keep his attention locked on there battle.

"That's no way to talk to such a powerful guild master now is it?" The dark voice said. I could remember that voice from when we were captured, it must have been there Master. We were all completely doomed now that he had shown his face in the battle.

* * *

****NO! LUCY! Why does she always end up needing saving? She is just having terrible luck... Damn that sneaky Dark Master! But Yay! NALU! Sorry this chapter seemed to be a little rushed... but the Battle is just beginning so don't worry! :D Hope you all enjoyed the story so far! I love to hear you, the readers feedback! So thanks a ton! It really helps me continue on with the story when I get a writers block! Well... Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading!****

****New Chapter Coming Soon!****

******** **CHAPTER/CHARACTER ISSUE:** I don't know if anyone had noticed it or not but I kinda messed up with chapters 8 & 9 with an accidental character mix up. One of the characters got captured and then also was going on the mission to save the captured members _(Cough Cough Cana)_ But I just updated the chapter today (10/5/12) so I fixed it! So actually Cana is going on the mission to save the captured and Laki is taking Cana's place as the captured. Sorry for the confusion! SORRY!****


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**_This Chapter starts out with Natsu and the group of Fairy Tail Members traveling to Fiamo Valley to rescue their friends and take revenge on the dark guild Crescent Wolves._**

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

It was really nice of Erza to let us walk to Onibus instead of taking the train since my motion sickness is terrible. It only took us a couple of hours to walk there, and we all enjoyed ourselves just talking about recent missions and gossip around the guild. When we finally reached Onibus Erza found someone who offered to give us a ride into Fiamo Valley for a small fee. They drove a magic eight wheeler and it was pretty spacious to fit all eleven of us. I hesitated getting in but I knew I had no choice if we wanted to go and rescue everyone. I stepped in and the eight wheeler rocked a bit and I fell to the ground feeling absolutely sick.

"Natsu we haven't even started moving and you're already sick?" Levy mentioned

"Uhhhgg…." I said as we started moving towards our destination. I couldn't remember much of our journey there other than a few conversational topics from everyone on what we were going to do when we reached Fiamo Valley. It took too long to reach the valley at least for me, I felt sick the entire time laying on the floor. After hours of traveling the bumpy road to Fiamo Valley we finally stopped and Gajeel opening the door to the magic eight wheeler kicked me in the butt and I went flying out of the car. I landed a few feet away from it in the middle of a busy street market.

"ground! Sweet heavenly ground!" I said as I laid on my back looking up to the sky. Everyone exited the cart and Erza paid the man up front for taking us here.

"Get up your embarrassing us." Cana said as people walked by staring at me laying on the ground. I jumped up and stood next to Erza as everyone else looked around the market , but still stayed pretty close.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Erza as she looked around.

"We need to try to find the guild, when we do we can make our plan of attack." she said Gajeel looked up at her and then went over to a teenage boy standing against a building wall with his 2 friends.

"Hey kid. Where's the guild in this town?" Gajeel asked, no matter if he was a jack ass he was good at getting information out of people.

"What's it to you?" the kid said talking back as his friends smiled slyly.

Gajeel gave a murderous look to them and the kids got a pretty scared look on their face. "tell me where the guild in this town is." Gajeel said punching the wall right next to his head and getting up close and personal with the kid.

"We…. We don't have….. a guild here mister!" The kids said trying to get as far away from his face as possible. Erza pushed Gajeel away from the kid and stood in front of the 3 kids.

"What do you mean there isn't a guild here?! We heard that Crescent Wolves made their base here in this town?" Erza said sternly but confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about lady, we've never had a guild here!" the kid said cowering next to his friends. When he got the chance the kid ran off with his friends I tried to go after them but Erza put up her arm stopping me.

"Let them go." She said.

"But I thought you said the guild was here?" Romeo said walking up to us, everyone else joined our conversation.

"We need to split up and look around the town its small enough that we could look through it in an hour if we split up into small groups ." Erza said

"I want to go with Natsu-nii!" Romeo said as he stood by my side. Everyone paired up and Erza pulled up a map of the town she had received from the man who drove us here. We each selected an area to check and Cana gave us each a card to be able to stay in contact with each other just in case we need help or we found the guild. Juvia went with Grey, Erza, Wendy and Cana were a team, Romeo and I were a team, Levy and Gajeel were a team (no surprise there), and Happy and Pantehrlily were a team checking through the sky. After Romeo and I tried to figure out how to use the card Cana gave us we started on our way up towards the top of the Valley hill at the edge of town.

As Romeo and I walked through the town, I slipped my hand in my pocket grabbing onto Lucy's Keys afraid that I would lose them, but they were the closest thing I had of Lucy's right now and I didn't want to let them go.

"Natsu do you really like, like, Lucy?" Romeo asked as we continued to walk.

I just laughed a bit, "Ya, I guess you can say I do." I looked up towards the blue sky. We continued our search looking at each building carefully, there wasn't much but houses, markets, shops a church and probably a couple of schools. But we had no luck finding a guild anywhere in our section. We walking on not wanting to return to Erza empty-handed.

Until we suddenly got a ring from the card Romeo got from Cana. "Hey everyone can you hear me?" Everyone said yes in response to Cana. "Everyone meet up at the Valley square pronto." Cana said and the card went silent. I looked at Romeo as we turned and walked back to the Valley square, I wonder if they had found the guild? We were the last to arrive and everyone was either standing of sitting right by this giant fountain in the middle of the square.

"Did you and Romeo find anything?" Levy asked sitting awfully close to Gajeel.

"We didn't find a single building that looked like a guild or anyone who even looked to be part of a guild." I said as I said on the ground with my back leaning against the fountain. "What rotten luck."

"None of us found anything either. Maybe the information you got Erza was just a rumor?" Cana said

"There's something not right here. Gajeel, Cana go in to the bar over there and see if you hear anything about the guild." Erza said.

"Wait why just them?" Grey asked.

"Gajeel looks scary enough to enter a dark sketchy bar and could blend in better in the shadows. And Cana can drink heavily without getting super drunk so she would be able to talk to the drunk guys better." Erza said crossing her arms over her chest. It did make sense though Gajeel was pretty good at blending in with the shadows.

"What about the rest of us?" Levy asked.

"Juvia is fine as long as she can stay by Grey-sama!" Juvia said sliding a bit closer to Grey.

Gajeel and Cana walked off towards the dark sketchy bar down the street a bit and Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Pantherlily, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and I just sat in the square looking at the passing people.

"Well we just wait now. I can't really think what else to do until Gajeel and Cana get back." Erza said sitting on the fountain. It looked like she was thinking up a new strategy. Yet we were wasting precious time, time we could be saving Lucy and the others.

"I'm going to see if I can find any clues." I said as I grabbed one of the communication cards out of Romeo's hand and walked off by myself. I just had to find something, Lucy could be in serious trouble and here I am wandering around a small lame town looking for a guild that we can't find from some bad information Erza heard.

After walking around for a half an hour not finding anything to out of the ordinary it seemed like my luck finally turned for the better. I found what looked to be a Crescent Wolves member in the local book store. It was a younger girl with short dark red hair and a black cloak on, when she reached out her hand you could plain as day see her Guild mark. I wanted to mark right up to her and demand to know where her guild was but decided to just sneakily try to follow her.

She left the bookstore carrying what looked like to be a fictional book and headed down the street reading it. I felt like she was leading me on a wild good chase now because she just walked through town like a normal person, taking left turn after left turn down random streets, it felt like I was going in circles. Until suddenly she stopped and shut her book, I slid in an alley way as she looked around to make sure no one was following her and she to slipped down an unmarked alley way. I couldn't lose her, so I ran after her but the alley way was a complete dead-end and she was nowhere in sight!

"Damn!" I muttered to myself, she had disappeared into thin air. That's when I noticed a door to my left and above it was the Crescent Wolves guild symbol. I stepped a few feet back so I was out of the alley way and picked up the card I took from Romeo.

"Hey you guys. Can you hear me." I asked and I heard some people respond, "I think I found it." I said still staring at the door making sure it wasn't going to disappear.

"What did you find Natsu?" I heard Erza say

"I found the entrance to their guild, To the Crescent Wolves Guild…" I said as I gave them my location.

"Don't go anywhere we are on are way." Erza and Cana said to me through the card. I put it back in my pocket and continued to stare at the door. Was this really the entrance to the guild? On the side of a random wall in a dark alley way? It did make sense for a dark guild to have an entrance in the alley way but it couldn't have been in the building it was on the side it was on. So where did the doorway lead to? But I just knew one thing, I was going to be able to save Lucy very soon.

* * *

****Whoa! How crazy is it that there isn't an official guild in that town, but thankfully Natsu might of found the entrance to the dark guild! :D My heart yearns for some NALU action! Thanks so much for reading this chapter! and for all the wonderful reviews! I got over 15 in just a day! That made me sooo happy to hear from all of you and to know how much you love reading this story! Sorry for some of you who were disappointed in the last chapter though :(. It was (I admit it) a rushed kind of crappy chapter but these next few will be even better and it will hopefully make up for it! You'll also kind of get what's going on (from Natsu's POV) :D SO ENJOY!*** **

****New Chapter Coming Soon!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Natsu's POV:**

It took a few minutes for everyone to find where I was since the building was close to the edge of the city. I completely spaced out just staring at the door trying to take in what I should do next, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked next to me to see Erza standing by my side.

"Don't worry everything Is going to be okay." She looked at me reassuring.

"I just want to know she's safe." I whispered to her under my breath.

"I know." She said as she walked in front of me with a sword in her hand and opened the door. No one was guarding the door but it led to some steep steps that led underground. I lit my fist on fire so we could see down the dark steps. It felt like they went on forever as we all walked down further and further. It was strange that these led down so far, was their guild underground?, it would make sense since they were a dark guild. Erza stopped as we found ourselves on flat ground and a giant brass door in front of us. She looked back at me and I nodded for her to open it. As she pulled it open light filled the room, temporary blinding us as we continued to walk through the doorway. It led us to a huge opening, that looked like a fighting arena. The floor was cement and there was a wall at least 20 feet high, then there were stands for people to sit at that reached to the top of the covered ceiling. Looking around though nothing suggested that the Dark Guild had anything to do with this arena.

I looked in front of me and a blonde haired girl stood in the middle of the arena with a slim looking man, a white cat and a purpled hair girl as well. I couldn't believe it was Lucy, Reedus, Carla and Laki standing right in front of us completely unharmed. My heart skipped a few beats but it still seemed to good to be true.

"Lucy!" I screamed as I tried to run towards her but Erza put out her arm to stop me.

"Its them Erza what are you doing?" I said giving her a confused look.

"Something isn't right." She said lifting her sword towards them.

"I'm so glad you guys where able to find us!" Lucy said. I realized then her smell was different then my Lucy, her tone, her eyes something wasn't right about this Lucy. I panicked a bit looking around trying to see if I could see a trace of my Lucy anywhere.

"Its an Illusion." Erza said as she covered her good eye, illusions never did work on her.

"I should of known Titania would spoil all our fun everyone." The Lucy said as a purple smoke erupted from the ground and reveled there true form. It was the girl from before that attacked Lucy and I in magnolia and a few other weirdo looking guys too.

"It's okay babe we still got there friends." One of the guys said, he had a weird afro going on.

"Where are our friends!" Levy screamed from behind Gajeel. The girl stepped aside to reveal 4 decent purple sizes balls on the ground, each one had our friends in it. I saw Lucy sitting in her ball she wasn't moving she just hugged her legs towards her chest and stared in front of her.

"LUCY!" I yelled trying to get her attention but she didn't hear me.

"They can't see or hear you dude." The afro guy said. My fist started becoming engulfed in flames and I couldn't help my rage overcome my body. I was so angry I wanted our friends back and for this fighting to finally be over.

4 giant chains came down from the ceiling hooking onto each ball and lifting it up to the ceiling like hanging disco balls.

"You have to fight us to get them back." The evil girl said. It seemed like a piece of cake until another door behind them opened up to reviel a pack of wolves and a guy with them. He was a shorter man about a young adult, with black hair and green tips on them. Everyone got into a battle ready stance ready to fight to free our friends. But of course before we could pulverize them we had yet another interruption. A man came from up above the stands running down the stairs to the edge of the giant wall boarding the arena floor.

"Kunzi! What are you doing here?" The girl said.

"Marcy, This is not what the master wanted." Kunzi yelled at her.

"I don't care anymore, right here, right now, its time. Either he can try and stop this or were going to kill them all here and now." she yelled I could feel a strong power surge coming from her body she was getting all revved up.

"You idiot you'll all die here now." He lifted both his hands up in the air and a giant dark swirl started forming and he was going to shoot us all down with it. Erza ran towards him re-equipping in the process and charging towards him to fight and that's when all hell broke loose. The man let the wolves go and they headed straight for us. I started running towards the man in the afro since he really pissed me off earlier, Gray, Cana and Juvia started running towards the wolves and were fighting together using everything they had to stop the wolves from getting the rest of us. Erza was now in a swords, magic battle with the Kunzi guy and things started getting pretty heated over there so I tried to keep my battle away from them as much as possible. Levy and Gajeel started fighting the women and a few other guild members who came to join the fight as well. More and more had started showing up through the door the wolves came through and we suddenly got out numbered, big time.

"So I heard you where a dragon slayer?" The afro guy said as he walked up closer to me.

"I am, what's it to Ya." I responded

"I heard your dragon daddy abandon you. Sounded like he didn't love you at all." He said as he grinned at me.

"Shut up you dim witted afro dude. Igneel loved me." I said as flames engulfed both my arms. I started swinging punches at him right and left but it kept missing him every time.

"You can't hit me dragon slayer because your as weak as a fly." He said landing a punch right in my face. I stopped and whipped my hand across my nose and stared at him analyzing what I should do. This guy was just asking for an ass whopping. Before I knew it Grey out of no where flew through the air and landed right into afro guy knocking him off his feet.

"Dude Grey good going, you knocked my guy out." I said a little disappointed that he did that.

"Get over yourself flame brain." He said using his ice magic to hit a couple of wolves that were after him. He got up and ran towards the main battle between Juvia and the wolves.

I saw Happy fly up right past me towards the ceiling to see that Carla was falling from her ball unconscious. I was glad that Happy was able to save her but it was strange that she got out so easily. I looked over to the battle of Erza and Kunzi and he looked to be slowing down a bit but still had enough force to keep going. Wendy and Romeo were working quite well together as well beating up some younger guild members with there combo sky dragon fire attacks.

I heard a huge scream coming from the ceiling to see that Laki was now holding on to the chain for dear life. I looked around trying to find something useful I could do but Pantherlily flew up and rescued her, thank goodness.

"What is going on." The afro guy said as he got up from the ground rubbing his head.

"NATSU-NII!" Romeo yelled at me, I turned to see a huge wolf had jumped and was just about to pounce on me when Wendy used her Sky Dragon Breath to blow it into the stands farthest from me.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled back at them as they continued there battle, I looked at the Afro guy who had now recovered and looked like he was about ready to fight me again.

I heard a loud crack of glass and I looked up to see that there were no more of the ball cells hanging from the ceiling. "LUCY!" Reedus screamed, I saw that Lucy was now free falling from the ceiling though.

"LUCY!" I screamed as I looked around for something to launch myself off of, I then looked over at Happy who was looking up at Lucy falling.

"Happy!" I said as I started running closer to her falling point.

"AYE!" He yelled and came and grabbed my collar, a few seconds later I grabbed her in mid air. She looked up at me coughing a bit and smiled.

"Natsu! Happy, Thank you for saving me!" She said as Happy set us down in the stands, he flew off to get Reedus who still managed to keep a good grip from his chain.

"Are you alright Lucy?" I asked looking her up and down making sure she was completely unharmed.

She giggled a bit "Natsu, I'm fine now that were together again." She said hugging me tighter then ever. The smell of her hair reminded me of the first time I met her it smelled of vanilla. I pulled away from the hug and shoved my lips to hers. Our kiss was passionate, loving, her lips where so warm as I held her tighter towards my body. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, my body yearned for hers. I pulled my hand up through her hair as I continued to kiss Lucy. I didn't want to let our kiss go, it was completely perfect.

"DRAGON SLAYER! It's time to end this! I will destroy you!" The afro man said in complete anger. I pulled away from our passionate kissing moment, a little angry but I felt like I could take on a hundred men right now since I finally had my Lucy back.

"I'm all fired up now!" I said as I charged towards him throwing punch after punch towards him, I wasn't going to let him get away with this. Finally I hit him with a punch and he flew back a few feet. It felt amazing that I finally landed such a strong punch on the guy straight in the face and I would normally start celebrating but when I did I heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind me.

"Who the hell are you!?" I heard Lucy scream as I turned to see a very tall dark looking man who had his arm wrapped around Lucy's neck and pinning her arms behind her.

"Master" I heard Kunzi Gasp next to me pausing his battle with Erza. Everyone stopped to look up at Lucy and this guy. Was he really the master of the Crescent Wolves Dark Guild? He had an incredible aura of power coming from his body and it wouldn't surprise me if he was.

"That's no way to talk to such a powerful guild master now is it?" The guy said out loud. My heart dropped, Lucy was captured again, but by a much more powerful person. I didn't know what to do other than watch in complete horror as Lucy tried to struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Lucy" I whispered her name under my breath as my eyes widened and my heart started going on a rampage of anger, _This couldn't be happening, _was all I could think in my head.

* * *

****Holy Smakaroons! A lot has happened in this chapter huh? It's a little longer than normal cuz I really wanted to write this battle scene and really explain what was going on! I really hope you all enjoyed and got what was going on :) BUT OMG NALU just had a major make out moment in the middle of a serious fighting scene hehe! :P But whoa like what is going on with That master with him just like showing up like that. Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful feedback! Can't wait to start writing the next chapter and read more feedback! Thanks again!****

****Chapter Update Coming Soon****

(I also wanted to thank everyone for reading my fanfiction because today I hit 4,000 view,s 39 reviews, 19 favorites and 22 followers (and growing)! I am so thankful for everyone who has read, commented, favorited and followed this story so far! You all are amazing people I never would've thought that one of my fanfictions could get this popular! So I really wanted to thank you by making this chapter a little longer than normal! SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D I hope that once this is completed I can start writing more one shots of NALU HEHE! That's my goal anyway. Thanks again everyone!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Natsu's POV:**

I watched as Lucy struggled against the dark lords grip. I felt fear engulf my mind and body, feeling completely afraid I just stared up at her and didn't know what to do. How could I let this happen to someone I loved so dearly? I knew the fear was coming from the dark lords emanating power, I just couldn't let it take over me anymore, I had to save Lucy.

I stood overcoming the feeling of fear in my mind letting the flames engulf my arms and feeling my chest burn with craze and eagerness to save Lucy. No one said anything, no one dared move with the presence of this Dark Lord Master here. I started running towards them and jumped mid way high in the air, flying towards them. I swung my arm back but a few feet in the air I hit an invisible wall covering Lucy and the Dark Lord. I looked Lucy in the eye as my flames went out and I started falling to the ground, her look was of pure horror and fear and I couldn't get her expression out of my mind.

"There isn't anything you can do she will be the first to die!" The dark master said as a flurry of purple smoke enveloped the two. When the smoke finally cleared Lucy and the dark master were gone. I fell to my knees again and ran my hands through my hair feeling the emanating pull of anger in my chest. My breathing started to quicken and I started loosing control of myself.

"Natsu…." Erza said as she came a little closer. I hear her stop where she was and she gasped. "EVERYONE DOWN!" She yelled as people all around started falling to the ground except the people from the dark guild.

It was then I finally lost control, I lifted my head towards the ceiling and screamed. Fire came out of my mouth burning everything higher than the height of my head. Some of the wolves and men got badly burnt but a lot of them were quick enough to make a shield for themselves. When my flames finally ran out I bent my head back towards my chest and hands and I cried. Everyone on the ground got up slowly and walked over to me as I sobbed not knowing what to do.

"How could I be so weak not to rescue her!" I screamed pounding my fist to the ground. Erza came and put a hand on my shoulder trying to make me realize I wasn't alone in this.

"We will rescue her don't worry Natsu." She said calmingly to me. It was nice to hear her reassuring voice, but how do I know if she was telling the truth… The ground started shaking and the arena even the stands started moving. I started feeling my stomach turn like I was on a train or a car, it moved up and the ceiling started opening revealing blue skies. Happy and Pantherlily flew up out of the top of the arena to take a look what was going on and flew back to us to give us a report once the arena stopped moving.

"It looks like the arena came out of the ground." Panterhlily said as he landed right in front of us. "There is a tall scary looking castle over towards the west of the arena a few feet away, it might be there guild, but I don't see the village anywhere."

"That's really strange how could we be nowhere near the city when we went below the city to get here?" Erza said she spotted something in the corner of her eye and pounced on it. Kunzi was still here and was unharmed, Erza had captured him and dragged him on the ground from the shirt collar to where our members sat.

"Your name is Kunzi yes?" Erza said as she pointed her sword at his face.

"Yyyye… yes!" he said shaking in his boots.

"Where did you master take Lucy?" She demanded.

"I don't know where Master took her!" He said cowering. Right on cue one of the arena doors opened and a bunch of people started entering through the giant doors. Wolves went to attack the mass group of people but every time they tried to get near one of the wizards would take them down.

"MASTER!" Wendy yelled as she came running over to us. It was the master, and the entire guild of Fairy Tail to the rescue!

I looked up at the master as he approached me. "Natsu, you know what you need to do." He looked down on me. I nodded at him "Hope is not lost yet child. Master Zenith is powerful but you have the power of your friends and family now." Erza helped me up as I wiped my nose with my sleeve, I felt the power of revenge and anger swell up in my chest. The master was right this guy was a weakling when I have the power of my family and friends by my side.

"Thanks Master." I said as I gave him a thumbs up and started running towards the back doors and the entrance of their guild.

"Here Natsu-nii you might need this.!" Romeo said throwing me a fire-ball, I swallowed it whole as I felt it slither down my throat and drop into my stomach.

"We will go with him." Gray, Erza, Happy and Gajeel said as they ran and followed behind me. Everyone else stayed behind to help the wounded and fight off the last few stragglers.

"Lucy, I'm on my way!" I whispered under my breath. I ran, as fast as my legs would towards the guild, to save Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

We reappeared in a dark hallway lit by only candlelight, the dark master had a hold of my collar and was dragging me behind him as he walked down the hallway. He opened a set of doors and threw me in them shutting them behind him as he walked in as well. I looked around and this room was just as dark as the others, lit by candle light. I sat on a red carpet runway that went at least 15 feet in front of me to a throne. There were four steps leading up to the throne and on the fourth step were small flames, they were only about foot high and reached from a few feet away from the throne to the side walls of the room. The Dark master slowly started walking towards me as I got up and ran towards the steps, I only had one key one me but I didn't know if Capricorn was powerful enough to defeat him on his own.

"Now Lucy, I wont hurt you, not yet at least." The master said as he lent me his hand, I just looked at it. He got closer and slapped me in face, it made me fall on the ground. He bent over grabbing my face as tears came out of the corner of my eye. What was this guy thinking?

"That wasn't very polite of you Lucy dear, when a gentlemen lends you a hand you should always take it." He said, I looked into his dark black eyes and they were as serious as ever, yet they were longing for something, but what? I looked at him closer and noticed he had short smooth black hair, he wore a black t-shirt and black skinny pants with combat boots. He had a cap that was armored on the shoulders and he had an upside down crescent moon necklace on as well. He lent me his hand again and not wanting to get hurt again I took it as he swiftly pulled me up onto my feet and up closer towards his body.

"I want to make your last moments on earth as human and wonderful as possible Lucy dear." He whispered into my ear, I felt a cold chill go down my spine. He looked me straight in the eyes and slammed his lips against mine. I wasn't expecting him to do that and so I bit his lip in the process trying to get him off me. He pushed me away screaming at me. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed me by the hair. I screamed in pain as more tears filled my eyes.

_Natsu…. _I thought to myself, I needed him now more than ever. With all his might he threw me against the steps by my hair making me scream.

"Yes scream Lucy! No one can save you now! Kunzi by now have used the Dark Destruction spell that set the entire arena into a black hole killing all your precious guild members leaving you behind." He said walking closer to me. I had to do something or this guy was going to kill me with his own hands.

"Open Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" I screamed pulling out Capricorn's key. Capricorn appeared in front of me in a ready stance.

"Sorry meh took so long. Are you alright Miss Lucy?" He asked I just nodded as a reply trying to hold myself together.

"I thought you didn't have your keys, no matter each one will perish under my hand." The dark lord said as he just stood there waiting for Capricorn to make his move.

"Miss Lucy I will take care of this." Capricorn said

"Alright." I said nodding. He lunged himself fist up high ready to strike the dark lord where he stood. He didn't move as Capricorn came right at him, right when he extended his arm for the punch. The Dark Lord grabbed onto his fist and a flurry of air whisked around them from the power of the caught punch. Capricorn Looked shocked at the dark lord that he had caught his punch, then I realized that it wasn't just that he caught his punch that made him so shocked looking. The Dark Lord had pulled out a sword without any of us realized and stabbed him straight through the stomach.

Capricorn gasped for air, "I'm sorry I failed you Miss Lucy." He said as he disappeared into a glow of light.

"CAPRICORN!" I screamed. All that was left was me and the dark lord in the throne room. I didn't have my keys and this guy just killed one of my spirits, he was a lot tougher than I had thought. I sat on the ground staring at the Dark Lord who now had a sword in his hand, a sly smile crossed over his face as he walked over to me.

"Well since its obvious you wont behave, I'll just have to make you suffer." He said as he grabbed onto my hair and threw me against a stone pillar. I fell to the ground clenching my stomach as the wind was knocked out of me. He dropped his sword, walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck lifting me off the ground.

"I tried to make your last moments alive a good memory but since you won't cooperate then you will just have to suffer more pain, pain worse than death." He said as he squeezed my neck tighter make me scream. As I opened my mouth to scream he took his other hand and reached into his pocket to pull out a small glass vial. It contained a purplish red mixture of liquid, the dark lord pulled off the cork and poured the entire vile down my throat.

He dropped the glass vial making it shatter against the ground, then dropped me as I grabbed my throat coughing to catch my breath.

"What did you… do to me" I said between gasps.

"I'm going to make you suffer more pain, worse than death, doll face." He said walking away from me, he sat on his throne and watched the doors to the throne room not paying any attention to me on sitting on the floor.

I didn't understand what he meant by pain worse than death, I felt completely fine… Then it hit me a huge wave of pain, and fear ripped through my entire body. I grabbed my head and screamed in horror as I felt my blood boil within my veins, my head pounded and my muscles ached. I wanted to stand up and run out of my own body but couldn't find the strength to get up. A thought crossed through my mind that I wanted someone to just stab me with a sword and put me out of my misery. Another wave of even more intense pain ripped through my skin as I screamed and pounded at the ground. I could feel my breath grow quicker and my heart beat as well, I could feel my body temperature drop lower and lower with every passing second.

I finally managed to lay on my side, my hair covering most of my face, one of my arms grabbed my stomach as the other reached out towards the door, hoping Natsu would come bursting through the door to save me. But he never did.

I could feel my eyes grow blurry as tears swelled up in them as the pain increased. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing at every part of my body and my blood was boiling from the inside trying to burn me to death. My breath finally slowed down and I realized couldn't hear or feel my heartbeat anymore,_ I was dying_.

* * *

****NO LUCY! NO! OMG! NATSU SAVE HER! What a chapter that was! I had such a wonderful time writing that chapter I was on my seat the entire time! So much was happening! Between the fighting and the saving and the dying and the fighting! AHH! Anyway... Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story! Its always a pleasure to hear whats on your mind while reading the story or what you thought of the chapter! :) So thanks again! :D****

***New Chapter Coming Soon!***

****~Let me know with a review what you thought of this chapter! What do you think will happen to NALU now? Will Natsu save Lucy in time? Did everyone from Fairy Tail make it out of the arena alive? Let me know what you thought of this chapter, the story and/or what you think might happen? Thanks :D~


	14. Chapter 14

**This is just a little short chapter to really understand The Dark Lord/Zenith's past and POV. The next chapter will take a bit longer to write because of my work and school so I hope you enjoy this little short Chapter!**

* * *

**Dark Lord/Zeniths POV:**

I went back to sit on my throne as I let the celestial mage lie on the floor as she died a slow and painful death. I paid no attention to her as her screams echoed in the throne room, they reminded me of my parents and older sister's screams. I stared at the entrance door to the throne room waiting for when dragon slayer and his poor excuse for friends would come bursting in ready to fight me. I thought about how I might not make it out alive in that fight but as long as I killed one of those annoying Fairy Tail members it would weaken them drastically.

My mind drifted off remembering the past I had lived…..

_My older sister was 5 years older than me, her name was Abigail and we lived with my parents in a small cottage next to a small farm. We didn't have much but we somehow managed to get by everyday. I was always the push over, the kind one who did as told, who wouldn't hurt even a fly. When I turned 5 and my sister 10 our father trained us, brutally sometimes, trying his hardest to make us stronger mages so we could become the number one wizards in Fiore and have riches beyond belief for our family, for him. _

_I looked up to the guild Fairy Tail, I had always read about their amazing success in the paper but my father said that they were the worst guild in Fiore with their destroying, drunken habits. But I didn't care because I looked up to them and I wanted to join their guild over any other. My sister was lucky that she found her magic power quickly and was easily trained to become very powerful. Me on the other hand got my mothers genes and inherited no magic power at all. I was like my mother more than my father, kind-hearted. My father was so frustrated with me that he sent me off to a magic scientific research facility without my mothers consent. _

"_It's what best for him and our family. If he does not posses the ability to use magic then he is of no use to us. If there is any chance he can get magic within him they we must try everything in our power." My father often said to my mother. _

_My sister and I were close so it was really hard for her to let me go, I remember her last words to me that day so clearly. "I promise I will come and find you, I will rescue you Zenith, I promise you." She said to me before my father had shipped me off. _

_I went through brutal, painful experiments as they tried to inject and force magical power within my body. They trained me after every experiment even more ruthless than the experiments, until they finally achieved their goal ten years later. One of the side affects of the magical injections was emotional distress and inverting emotions/mind sets. The side effect amplified my hatred, pain and sorrow and I only saw the dark side of life. Killing and suffering made me happy and I just wanted to destroy everything in my path. I destroyed the scientific facility with one blow and decided what path I wanted to take in my life. _

_I walked for days even a month until I finally reached my home where my sorry excuse for my parents lived. I walked in to the small cottage and my sister was nowhere to be found, I told them that I had achieved great magical strength and I wanted to know where my sister was. They said she had joined The Blue Pegasus Guild and she hadn't come home in months. With that said I told them I hated them for what they did to me and made them suffer with my black magic until they died. I heard there screams as I walked out of the cottage, their blood curtailing screams were like music to my ears._

_I continued on my journey to find my dear sister at the Blue Pegasus Guild. I traveled for a few months and finally reached the guild hall. There master Bob was skeptical about my sudden appearance and my current all black attire but welcomed me and let me sit in there guild hall until Abigail returned from the market in a few minutes. When she did finally return I took her outside the guild to speak with her. She was so happy to see my but I still had revenge on my tongue. I yelled at her for not keep her promise of rescuing me and told her all the pain and suffering I went through. She felt sorry for me and said that our father had kept it a secret of my location. I still didn't forgive her, I told her I killed our parents for what they did and when I said that I stabbed her right in the stomach telling her I hated her. _

_She screamed and fell to the ground dying right in front of the guild hall. I drug the tip of my sword as I walked away leaving her blood trail behind me. I vowed then that I would destroy Fairy Tail, I hated that guild with all the evil passion in the world. I traveled to a small town called Fiamo Valley where I started my own dark guild The Crescent Wolves the symbol of darkness and all evils. I had women and money it felt like more power than my father ever dreamed. Not even the magic council could find or stop us for 6 long years. When I turned 21 my guild became the black market guild that everyone was after and that was when I started my plan to kill Fairy Tail. _

I snapped out of the daze of my past realizing that it had suddenly gotten quite. I looked over at the celestial mage lying on the ground next to the tall stone pillar. Her body was completely pale white and I couldn't feel her magical power any longer. She reminded me a bit of my sister, she looked like her anyway.

"I'm glad there both finally dead." I said to myself as I continued to stare towards the door. I zoned my hearing towards the door listening to see when _they_ were coming, T-minus 4 minutes.

I sat there mentally preparing myself for the battle to come, collecting every last bit of magical power from the dead souls in the arena that were still there, T-minus 1 minute, I was ready to fight and kill, Every last one of them.

* * *

****Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :) I've already written chapter 16 so I just need to work on 15 and get that started thank you for your patience!*****


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu's POV:

I ran, I ran as fast as my legs and heart would let me and then I kept running. I could hear Erza's armor click in the silence of the dark hallways as we continued through the guild. There were a few guards poster here and there but Gajeel and Erza took care of them easily without stopping. I just kept my eyes forward trying to find where Lucy was being held captive. I could hear blood curdling screams coming from somewhere inside the guild but I couldn't pin point the sound or her smell anywhere. We ended up right back where we started a few minutes later, we had made a complete loop still not finding where she was.

We stood there looking around the giant guild hall as we heard the screams over and over. "She has to be close…." Gray murmured. I sniffed around a bit trying to see if I could pick up even the slightest bit of her sent. Bingo.

I started running in a different direction towards a completely blank wall I lifted my fist and smashed right through the wall revealing a dark hallway. "What the?! Natsu how did you?" Erza said as we all continued to run down the hallway.

"Natsu…." I heard a female voice say in my head. I stopped running and the screams stopped as well. Erza and Gray stopped as well looking confused at me, the smell started to disappear within the air.

"No…." I said as I looked ahead to the continuing dark hallway.

"Happy fly back and get Wendy." I said not giving him a second look as we continued forward.

"Aye." He said he flew in the opposite direction.

Gajeel, Gray, Erza and I ran knocking out every guard that tried to stop us. There was an eerie silence in the air and it didn't feel right. We finally reached two giant wooden double doors and out of frustration I punched through the door making them fall right in front of us. We ended up in a dark throne room, giant stone pillars were placed all over the room. In front of us was the dark master Zenith but Lucy was no were to be found.

"Were is she?" I said as I tried to keep my cool, breathing more heavily.

"Oh you mean your little celestial mage?" He said, he sounded kind of bored which ticked me off. "She's right over here." He pointed towards a stone pillar and she walked out from behind it. Her outfit was tattered and she had blood stains up and down her body.

"Lucy?!" I said as I tried to run over to her but Gajeel grabbed my hand stopping me.

"She isn't the Lucy you know anymore, she decided to join me and in return I would spare a few life's of your precious guild in exchange for hers." He said. My mind went in complete shock, how could Lucy do something like this?! She looked up at us with an Evil smile across her face as she reached down towards her key pouch. Wait…. Her KEY POUCH!

"That's not our Lucy!" I said as I faced Zenith. I stuck my hand in my pocket still feeling Lucy's Key pouch in there as her keys jingled.

"How could I be so stupid to let a little detail like that slip my mind. Hm, well never mind that I guess I'll just have to make you suffer by my own hands then." He said snapping his finger as the Lucy illusion went away. Right where the other Lucy was standing our Lucy lay on the ground covered in blood and wounds. I couldn't see her face since her hair covered most of it but she wasn't breathing as she lay on the ground.

"No…. Lucy!" Erza screamed as she ran towards her. A dark laser shot in between Lucy and Erza preventing Erza from getting any closer to her.

"She is mine you can not get any closer to her, I won't allow it!" Zenith said getting up from his throne. I stood there gazing at Lucy hoping I would see her chest move from her breathing but she never did, what had happened here…

Gajeel and Gray stepped in front of me "well take care of this, try to get as close as you can to her." One of them whispered to me as Erza joined them. I nodded and stepped back as they all ran at him trying to distract him. I slipped in the shadows trying to stealthily move towards Lucy but every time I tried to get closer a magic force had stopped me, somehow. I looked over at Gajeel, Gray and Erza who where now battling it out 3 vs. 1. Swords, Iron and Ice were flying everywhere but it looked like we were struggling against him. I tried over and over hitting the force that was stopping me from getting close to her but every time my attack bounced back.

"Damit! I won't give up!" I yelled piercing the force again with a Fist of Fire dragon attack. I managed to slow the invisible force I then used my other hand with another Fist of Fire dragon attack and was able to get both my hands through the invisible force. It started to cut through my skin a bit but I continued to walk into the force until I was entirely through the force and was able to be close to Lucy.

"I'm sorry master I have failed you." I heard ring through the throne room and the force disappeared. Was it a person that was trying to stop me from getting close to Lucy? I knelt beside her trying to be as careful as I could with touching her wounded skin. I heard a huge explosion and looked over to see a giant explosion coming our way. I grabbed onto Lucy and shielded her with my body as we were thrown back farther in the throne room away from the fighting. I glanced up to see Gray was lying on the ground, I think unconscious as Gajeel and Erza panted still barely standing. But Zenith didn't have a single scratch on him.

I looked down on Lucy who wasn't breathing, blood slowly trickled out of the corner of her mouth and onto the floor, her eyes closed. I put my head to her chest trying to listen for even the slightest heartbeat but all I heard was silence. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes but I refused to come to that conclusion. I heard growling behind me, turned and saw 7 wolves in a half circle around me ready to attack. I set Lucy down gently as I stood to face the wolves.

"Fffire…. Dragon Roar!" I managed to say as I let out a giant fire roar I started to the right and worked my fire roar down the half circle of wolves knocking each one off there feet and onto their backs. It felt to easy to defeat them, once they each landed on their back they evolved back into humans. It looks like the guild master was transforming his guild members into wolves to fight for him…. I knelt back down to Lucy as I cradled her in my arms waiting for help to arrive. Her body was completely ice cold against mine, I tried to use my heat to warm her up but it didn't seem to be working.

"Luuucccy,…." I whispered her name. "Luucy…" I said a bit more louder hoping she would wake up. "LUCY!" I screamed it even louder and cried out at the top of my lungs so everyone could hear me. Gray looked up at me shocked but Erza and Gajeel didn't take their eyes off of Zenith. There battle had just begun.

* * *

****It can't be true! Lucy has to live! :( Natsu please save her! What a heart wrenching few chapters huh? MAN! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard in between school work and work to try and bring you readers a new chapter so thanks for the support! :D Reviews really help me get inspired so thanks for everyone who does. Let me know with a review what you thought! **

***To Be Continued...***


	16. Chapter 16

**This was such a difficult chapter to write. There was so much to say and so much going on I hope it all makes sense :D Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I opened my eyes to the sun shinning down on me. The rays felt so warm against my skin as I laid in the grass…. _wait grass?_

I couldn't remember what I was doing in the grass like this, was I sleeping here? I sat up and saw my blonde hair was down and I was wearing the blue outfit that Virgo had given to me from the spirit world…. _wait, who was Virgo? _I couldn't remember who this Virgo was so instead of stressing on it I put it out of my mind.

I looked around noticing I was sitting in a grass meadow that was next to a golden castle. It was a huge castle bigger than any building that I could remember seeing. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in site. I decided to venture towards the golden castle, it seemed pretty inviting. I was about halfway through the meadow when I saw two familiar faces standing feet away from me.

"Mother! Father!" I said as I ran towards them, my father, though, put his hand up to stop me from getting any closer. I stopped looking confused at them, I was so happy to see them both together here with me, but something wasn't right I could see it in their eyes.

"Lucy, my dear!" My mother said with delight, but I could hear the worry in her voice. "You have grown so much since we both last saw you." She said smiling at me. I felt sorrow in my heart but my mind was so happy I was feeling a ton of mixed emotions.

"What's going on?" I said swallowing my fear and sorrow.

"my dear" my father said "You do not belong here with us. It isn't your time yet. You must stay strong and do not attach your emotions with us. We love you so much but you need to let us go now." my father said holding my mother's side, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"What do you mean I don't belong here? Is this Hea…." I started to say.

"Don't say it! Don't even think of it or you will be stuck here." I stopped my thoughts and voice as my mother cut me off. "You've grown in much strength, power and will. Your heart is pure and strong and you have so many wonderful friends who are waiting for you in Earthland. You must release all your power and strength when the time is right and go to your own world, Lucy." I wanted to hug my mother and father so bad I could feel tears coming out of the corner of my eyes.

"Mother…. Father" I said choking back as many tears as I could.

"We love you Lucy dear. We'll be waiting for your return and we hope to hear lots of stories of your adventures in your life." My mother and father said, they started fading into a golden light and disappeared right before my eyes.

"WAIT! MOTHER! FATHER! Please don't leave me! Please! What am I supposed to do! I miss you! Please!" I said falling to my knees watching there smiling faces fade, I cried into my hands as the world around me faded as well. The golden castle and the grass were all gone, the mountains and lake near the castle were also gone. My vision was a bit blurry and I could feel all of my muscles tremble as the world disappeared around my, but I managed to wipe away the last of my tears and think clearly about what they said I had to stay strong.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

I hugged her cold body not wanting to let her go, all I could think about was revenge. I kissed the top of her forehead and slowly laid her body down on the ground. "I will avenge you Lucy. I promise you that much." I said as I got up, turned and walked towards the battle.

I could feel the passion of revenge swell within my heart. I walked towards Zenith as I let my arms and legs become enveloped in flames. "I'm all fired up, now." I said as I passed Gray who laid on the floor looking up at me. I then passed Gajeel and Erza who held onto their knees breathing.

"A new opponent, fantastic!" Zenith said as he stood there with a cocky evil smile across his face. He didn't move as I got closer to him I raised my left arm like I was going to punch him in the face. He went to grab the punch and that's when I stuck my right hand out and punched him right in the chin sending him flying into the ceiling. He hit the roof and came back down hard making a small crater where he had landed. I went down and grabbed his collar lifting him off the ground and closer to my face.

"You hurt my friends, my nakama. You will suffer." I said an evil smile crossed his face and that's when I punched his gut sending him crashing into his throne making it crumble. I felt my fire dragon power being released through my heart. "I'm so sorry Lucy" I said to myself as I walked up the small steps towards his once throne. I got down and punched the guy again in the face giving him a good black eye.

"Why don't you just kill me already." He said looking up at me with those evil black eyes as I raised my hand for another punch.

"Because it would be too easy to kill you and it would bring you no justice to what you put Lucy and everyone through. Killing you wont make you suffer. Living with the pain will." I said punching him again. Why was he giving up so easily after everything he had done to try to take us down? I got up and walked away from where he laid knowing he was mentally defeated.

"You know." He started to say I stopped and looked at him. "I used to look up to fairy tail, to my sister, to my parents. Until all of them gave up on me, no one even cared. So I vowed to kill them all. I already killed my parents and sister long ago, I have a vow to keep." He said a purple dark aura engulfed his entire body as he stood up, I felt his power emanate all over the room. I tried to light my hand on fire but his aura wind kept blowing it out every time.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I yelled as I aimed right at him but my fire attack wouldn't hit him. I could feel my power slowly but surely deplete as his grew stronger and stronger.

"DIE FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled as he put his hands up in front of him sending a wave of magic energy my way. I went flying through the throne room and out into the hallway landing on my back. I heard Gajeel, Erza and Gray start fighting him again but it sounded like they were making no progress. I sat up breathing trying to regain my strength and bringing out my inner dragon slayer magic. Erza had taught me that trick a few months back when we went out to train, yet I still couldn't beat her. I could feel the fire within me stream through my veins, the magic power pulsed through every muscle in my body.

I got up as I felt my magic aura take over my body as I started walking towards the battle grounds again. I walked through the door and faced Zenith with my team mates on the sides. "Get Lucy and get out of here, now. This is my battle." I said without looking at them.

"NO way we…" Gajeel started to say but I looked at him and gave him a scowl, he knew then I was serious and he started walking away. Gray grabbed Lucy and ran out the hallway with her and Erza following. That's when I knew I was able to let all hell break loose and I didn't have to protect anyone. I ran flying straight at Zenith throwing every last punch at him that I could. He tried to dodge as many as he could, sending some punches back my way too. It went back and forth me hitting him and him hitting me yet our power was pretty evenly matched.

When I finally got the chance I dodged a punch and grabbed his arm as it went past me, then I started pulling his arm and body over mine as I sent him flying right behind me. He regained his sense of balance mid-air and landed on his feet on a stone pillar, he pushed off the pillar and straight towards me. I got on my knees and bent my back backwards as he passed over me. I got up and turned as he started running towards me again this time with a sword in his hand.

I didn't know how he got the sword but he was quick. As he lunged the sword straight at me I grabbed it with my hand only making a minor cut through my palm. I released my fire, melting the iron as it dripped onto the floor. I smiled up at him as his glare got even more evil and crazy.

"You will die tonight." He said as he let go of the sword and tried to grab my neck. I dodged his hand as he stumbled forward a bit and grabbed his neck instead.

"You want to know what I think?" I said as I got closer to his face. "I think your just some punk ass kid who thinks he can just control everything and everyone with the flick of his finger. Bringing everyone pain and misery around him. But when someone tries to stop you, you break down and become weak." He looked at me in the eyes this time I could tell I hit a soft spot, he knew I figured out what was going on, he was loosing it he knew he wasn't stronger than me. I took my left hand and punched him in the face again sending him flying down the hallway and into the dark guild hall, knocking into some tables and chairs.

I followed after him and saw him try to stumble onto his feet, "You don't know anything, the pain, the suffering I went through because of people like my father." He said leaning most of his weight on a chair.

"No. I don't but that doesn't give you the right to do that to other people, especially my family." I said I kicked the chair out from under him making him fall to the ground. When I went to step closer I heard the ceiling starting to rumble as parts of it started falling to the ground.

"What's going on?!" I said as grabbed his shirt.

"The self-destruction spell, Kunzi knew what he had to do." Zenith said looking up at the ceiling a huge piece of it was heading straight for us, I went to dodge it taking him with me. I threw Zenith over my shoulder and started to run out of the guild knowing that if we both tried to stay we would be crushed by it caving in.

"Just leave me here to die…" Zenith mumbled out.

"Can't do that. I told you if I let you die you wouldn't suffer properly and pay for what you did to us if you died, your coming with me." I said running a bit faster out the front doors. I saw most of the fairy tail guild members gathered around in a bunch less than half a mile away from the crumbling guild. Some people were wrapped in bandages while others tended to the captured.

As I got closer I started looking around for Gray and Erza who, I hoped, hadn't left Lucy's side. I dropped Zenith in front of gramps "Where is she?" I asked He just looked up at me and then down at Zenith who had seemed to of passed out.

"Natsu…." He started to say but I cut him off.

"Where, Is, She." I asked again a little more desperate.

"Natsu over here!" Levy yelled over at me, her Gajeel, Gray and Erza were standing over Lucy while Wendy tried to heal her.

Wendy looked up at me with her tear filled eyes. "I'm sooor… sorrrry Natsu I tried everything I really did… I'm ..sorry." Wendy choked out as she tried not to cry. I went over and hugged her as I looked at Lucy's scarred up body. They had stuck some bandages on most of her wounds but it was more internal damage than external.

"Wendy will you come here for a second." Gramps asked Wendy I released her from our hug as she walked over to gramps. I wouldn't give up, not yet.

* * *

**This is it guys! The finale is coming up very soon! Will it take a turn for better? Or for worse? Why did makarov want with Wendy? So many question yet to be answered! Hope you enjoyed reading that long chapter! Thanks again for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Natsu's POV:**

The sun slowly started to set over the land, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. I knelt by Lucy just watching her hoping she would move as everyone else ran around helping injured people.

"His heart…." Makarov started to say "Its coated in black magic, someone did this to him."

"I'll do my best" Wendy said in response. What difference did it make if it was coated in black magic? It doesn't change what he did to Lucy. Happy came and sat right by me holding onto my jacket vest, I knew my little blue friend was sad as much as I was about our teammate. She was so much more than my teammate she was mine, someone I loved dearly.

Seconds turned to minutes which soon turned to a couple of hours, the sun was just now hitting the peak of sunset and everyone had mostly calmed down. People were busy healing others and making sure that who they were assigned to watch didn't get away. No one really had the time to pay attention to me and Lucy. I just held Lucy's cold hand and stared at her hoping she would open her eyes.

"we did everything we could Natsu." Erza said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter it still wasn't enough." I replied not taking my gaze off Lucy. Wendy had eventually awakened Zenith, who now had a pure heart again and the coated black magic erased. He had promised to turn himself in to the magic council and apologized to everyone for what he had done. He explained that his father had sent him to a scientific magic experimental center and that it was responsible for changing him. He couldn't exactly remember what he had done but that it felt like mostly a bad dream.

"Natsu can I speak with you please." Zenith asked as he knelt across from me and Lucy. I just nodded without glancing up. "I am deeply sorry for everything I put you and you family through I hope you can forgive me." I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"The only thing I can do is to forgive you, I know that's what Lucy would want." I said looking up at him with tearful eyes. I tried my hardest not to cry but I just couldn't help it anymore I didn't want to loose her.

"She must be really special to you." Zenith said,

"I loved her ever since I met her." I said

"You know, if I recall love can break any spell with just a simple kiss? But that's only if the love is powerful enough and is from the lady's prince charming." Zenith said giving me a heart warming smile. "I want to help you in any way I can, I've always looked up to you and your guild. And anything that would be able to help right now I know is vital." he whispered over to me.

"Psh! Fire breath over here is no prince charming he's a dragon slayer!" Gray said walking over to us.

"But don't those prince charming guys slay dragons anyway?" Levy said

"But are you sure that would save her?" I asked not paying to Gray and Levy's silly argument.

"you could try." Zenith said, I could feel everyone's hope all rise up.

I looked down at her face as a smile crept over mine, I got closer and took a deep breath as everyone decided to watch me. As I closed my eyes I moved in forward locking my lips with hers.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

'_Release your power and strength when the time is right and go to your own world…' _My mother had said to me. When was the time right? I didn't understand what was going on?!

"MOTHER! FATHER WHAT IS GOING ON!" I screamed hitting my fist to the dirt ground I was feeling pretty frustrated. I started to remember bits and pieces of why I was here. I was captured by this Dark Master guy and I remember feeling sorrow and pain. I felt tears swelling in my eyes, why couldn't I remember anything else?! I looked to my right as the sun started fading on the flat horizon. The sky turned a golden pink color and clouds started moving in towards the sun from the opposite horizon.

'_Release your power and strength and go to your own world…' _I heard my mothers words again ring through my head. Was this the time I needed to release my power? How was I supposed to release it in the first place?At the peak of the sunset, I suddenly felt my heart beat quicken and my face feeling flush, _what was happening to me? _I thought to myself. My body started feeling light as a feather and I felt like my soul was being returned to me.

"NOW LUCY!" I heard my mother and father scream in my head. I looked up seeing a small cloud vortex form above my head.

I closed my eyes and lifted my head and arms towards the sky. A cloud of smoke started to form as the wind picked up and then started blowing the smoke in vortex around me. I grabbed my whip that was on my side so it wouldn't blow away, when the wind finally subsided and the smoke cleared around me all of my Celestial Spirit Keys that I owned were floating around me in a circle (horizontal to my belt line).

_That's right I was a celestial spirit mage…. For the guild Fairy Tail. _

I felt my power in each of the keys, each one grew stronger and stronger as the sun set and a golden aura was around each key. The keys started moving clockwise around me, as they spinned they started picking up speed and continued to grow faster and faster until there was just a golden ring of light around me. Even though my eyes were open I was seeing Natsu's pink hair close to my face, his eyes closed and in touching distance. My vision then went back to my spinning keys in the golden meadow I shook my head trying to see that side of me again. I was so confused, This body that is in this golden meadow place isn't me, I am back in Fiore with Natsu and the others, I should be there fighting with him! I started to remember what had happened to me with the Dark Master and the fight between Fairy Tail and Crescent Wolves.

I looked up towards the sky and saw a projection on what was going on in Earthland, where my true self was. Natsu was kissing me, tears were coming out of the corner of my eyes and his eyes as well and the sun was setting over there too.

"Natsu! I'm alive! I'm coming home!" I yelled as I stuck my free hand up towards the projection, my keys stopped in place and all pointed towards the sky. They started moving a little bit towards the sky and my body started lifting off the ground in unison. The keys shot up towards the sky like a shooting star and my body did the same, I was going home.

* * *

**YAY! OMG GO LUCY GO HOME TO NATSU! :''DDDDD OMG! I had this chapter written out for a while and i'm so glad I finally get to post it! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

_(Last Chapter Coming Soon O.o)_


	18. Chapter 18 The Happy Ending

****This is it guys! Last Chapter! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! I had such a blast writing this story. It was originally going to be just a ONE-SHOT but so many people loved it and reviewed it that I got inspired to continue the story. Now its one of my more popular stories and one of my best works so Thank you for reading! But don't worry even though this story is ending a new one has to begin! :D Enjoy!****

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

I opened my eyes, feeling a small pressure on my lips. I saw Natsu in front of me, tears started falling out of the corner of his closed eyes. I started feeling an overwhelming sensation within my body and heart, emotions started flooding me. Every muscle in my body ached by I pushed past it and wrapped my arms around him as our kiss continued. As he released we looked each other in the eyes, he looked so happy.

"Lucy, you're finally awake." He whispered under his breath.

I put a hand on his face "Ya, finally." I said smiling back at him. Everyone around us cheered as we hugged. His embrace was so warm and loving I hadn't felt one like that since my mother was around.

The magical council arrived a few hours later and decided to interrogate us all about the earlier incident. We got by with only warnings and they took everyone from Crescent Wolves into custody. Wendy was able to heal my internal wounds making most of my aching pain subside thankfully. We were stuck mostly walking back to the nearby village which was miles away. Natsu carried me on his back almost the entire way there, not wanting me to strain myself to after what had happened.

We stayed towards the back of the group trying to keep our conversations to ourselves "Tell me what happened to you Lucy, I mean I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I'm curious what he did to you." Natsu asked me I knew he was concerned but thinking back at it was terrifying.

"It was terrifying Natsu, thinking back to the pain and suffering I went through, I did die but some how my parents set me free and with the power of my keys I was able to return. I felt such an immense power when you kissed me while I was dead that I was able to releases the rest of my power so I could return." I said burying my head in his white scarf. "I couldn't remember anything from here when I was in heaven, I didn't know what fairy tail was or that I was a wizard or that earthland even existed. I couldn't remember you and that was the most horrible thing ever."

"Don't worry Luce, it's all over now. I'm here to stay and protect you now, I love you." He said rubbing his head against mine as he tightened his grip on my legs as we continued to walk.

-Two Month Later-

I woke up screaming, my dream had turned into a nightmare about the pain I had suffered two months ago.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu said running over to me to comfort me, he grabbed onto me and pulled me to his chest as I cried. "was it the same dreams again?"

"mhmm…."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do, it will pass don't worry." He said stroking my hair. This had been a reoccurring thing every so often during the course of the two months since we had returned back to magnolia after the battle with Zenith. Natsu had decided to stay in my apartment at night so he could protect me and comfort me, at least until I felt it was fine that he left. The truth was I didn't want him to leave, ever. I loved him and I felt so safe when he was around. We spent most of the day together and then at night he would sneak into my room so he could watch over me, then sneak back out by dawn so no one would see him or suspect anything. Everyone knew we were a thing but didn't really know anything else going on.

"Natsu." I said looking up at his face with my tear filled eyes.

"Yea?"

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Of course what kind of silly question is that." He said sitting back on my head-board as we cuddled together in my bed.

"I don't know I was just thinking about it that's all." I said looking at my still bandaged wrist.

"If your worried about my promise I made you, I Promise I will protect you no matter what you don't have to worry." He said looking at me confused.

"No it's not that at all," I said sighing under my breath I don't think he really understand how much I did love him. Ever since I had joined the guild I started slowly falling in love with him and everyone knew it.

"Tell me Luce what's bothering you?" He said letting go of me so that he could face me straight on.

"Well… I…." I stumbled out I was still so scared to tell him how I really felt or ask him how he felt about me. I looked down at my wrist and hand again where my fairy tail mark was, it was the guild that brought us all together. I felt his warm hand grab onto mine as I looked up at his face. He had a reassuring smile that crossed over it and such sincere looking eyes.

He leaned in to my face as pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips onto mine as we sat on the bed in front of my window. I could feel his hands starting to lace through my hair as our kiss got more passionate. The warmth started emanating off his body making me almost break into a sweat, probably from his power getting out of control.

He slowly started pulling away as he rested his hand on my left cheek. "Luce, I love you more than I love anything, I wont EVER leave you, I will stay by your side for all of our lives and that's a dragon slayers promise." I jumped into his arms as I laid my head onto his chest as we embraced for another hug this time I knew that he would always keep his promise.

I started hearing taping on my window from someone throwing rocks on it. Both Natsu and I jumped a little and looked out the window to see Loke, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Happy, Pantherlily, Max, Reedus, and every other guy in fairy tail besides the master, gilddarts and Laxus all standing outside looking up at us. They started laughing as Natsu opened the window to talk to them. "What are you guys doing here?" He yelled at them as he leaned out the window.

"Dude! More or less what are you be doing here?" Loke said as a few guys started laughing.

"I'm protecting my Lucy so MEH!" He said sticking his tongue out at them. Sometimes Natsu could be the most immature kind of guy.

"Dude you aren't supposed to be with the bride the night before the wedding you flame brain!" Gray said, when he said bride a chill went down my spine.

"And who made that stupid rule?!" Natsu yelled back at them

"it's a tradition Natsu," Loke said

"So be a man and get down here!" Elfman threatened as he flexed his muscles at Natsu. Everyone just did a giggle as he came back inside to face me.

"You should go." I said smiling at him and shrugging.

"I wont go if you don't want me to Lucy." He said grabbing my hands.

"No you should don't want to break tradition now, do ya?" I said giving a giggle.

"But that means you'll be all alone!" He said.

"Don't make me come up there!" Gajeel yelled up at us.

"Ill be fine." I reassured him "Now go before they break something trying to pull you out there!"

"I'll have Warren ask someone to come and keep you company while I'm gone okay?" He said about ready to jump out the window.

"Thanks Natsu." I said crawling over to give him a kiss as all the guys whistled and cheered as I kissed him goodbye. He jumped out the window still smiling as he joined the group of guys that started to high-five him.

"Hey Loke!" I yelled at him from out the window.

"Yea Luce?" He yelled back.

"You still walkin me down the aisle tomorrow?" I asked him to reassure myself.

"Of course Luce, your wish is my command." He said bowing as he ran off with the rest of the guys. I waited to close my window until I couldn't hear their loud laughter's and conversations anymore. I sat back down on my bed and leaned against the wall looking at me hand again.

There, on my left hand, on the fourth finger was a beautiful golden ring with just one simple diamond on it. He had proposed to me a day after we got back into town, Levy had helped him pick out a ring for me and helped him find the perfect place for the proposal. It was in the back of the guild facing the ocean and horizon. The sun was setting as he asked me to go outside with him, we sat on the edge of the cliff line feeling the waves hit our feet as the sky changed colors, that's when he asked me.

I had asked Loke to walk me down the isle since my father was unable to and he was the closest thing to family I had, Makarov was a little upset I didn't ask him but he understood my reasoning to choose Loke. Erza, Levy, Wendy, Mirajane, Cana and Lisanna were my bridesmaids and Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Reedus, Warren and Max were Natsu's best men. Which left happy and Carla to be the ring barriers, while panther lily was head of security (Natsu's Idea). He still was skeptical after the Zenith battle and didn't want things to get to out of control.

"Man I thought they would never drag him off!" Mirajane said as she burst through my front door. I jumped a bit looking over to see most of the girls from Fairy Tail piling into my room, mostly all my bridesmaids and friends.

"Don't worry guys I brought the booze!" Cana said as she slumped on my floor next to my bed with a barrel of booze.

"What are you guys all doing here?!" I said looking around at all girl friends.

"We are here to make your last night of your not married life a blast!" Erza said as she packed in a huge picnic basket probably filled with sweets and candy. I just started to laugh, we all started to talk and play games, everyone laid out sleeping bags on the floor for when they wanted to fall asleep. Then around midnight everyone either passed out from being to drunk (Cana) or from being too exhausted.

"Are you nervous at all Lucy?" Wendy asked me as she yawned from exhaustion.

"Just a bit." I said quietly trying not to wake anyone else up, then Wendy fell asleep.

I looked over at my sleeping friends thinking how wonderfully they all were to support and love me. I looked over towards my closet where my white bridal gown hung next to all the blue bridesmaid dresses. Tomorrow was the big day where I was going to marry my prince charming, the Dragon Slayer, the one man I loved so we could be together for the rest of our lives.

~The End~

* * *

**AWWWWWWW! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED HOW FREAKIN CUTE, ADORABLE, AHH! NALU FOREVER! What a perfect Happy ending huh? At least I thought so! It brought tears to my eyes! Well I hope all you readers out there enjoyed this story!**

**Thank you for all your support, your reviews, favorites and just for taking the time to read my story and to reply to my messages from your wonderful reviews, it means a lot. It was a blast to write! I will be starting a new fanfiction soon either in a day or month depending on if I get the time to write! Hopefully it will be just as good as this one if not better! Thank you again! Much Love!**


	19. Snow White Story Update!

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to let you all know that I will be making a continuation of this story called "The Curse of A Child". It will be a completely new story but just taking off where this one left off! So be on the lookout for that story! Since so many of you enjoyed reading this fanfiction and I have been having such a hard time trying to think of a new main topic I thought why not keep continuing with Natsu and Lucy's life?

I hope you all enjoy the new story as much as this one. And thank you for all your continuing support as readers :D

~Natissa :)


End file.
